


Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry e Draco sono i protagonisti di questa raccolta di storie autoconclusive che, come dicevano i grandi Beatles, fuoriescono come pioggia senza fine in un bicchiere di carta.<br/>Ogni racconto sarà ispirato da una canzone, perché l'idea nasce grazie all'iniziativa di @Horanik su Ask. E i capitoli non si susseguono cronologicamente.<br/>Il rating varia da capitolo a capitolo.<br/>Se avete una canzone per i Drarry, proponete pure!<br/>Dal 1° racconto: "Devi imparare ad accettare i ringraziamenti, Malfoy" gli soffio, inclinandomi verso di lui per parlare in un sussurro.<br/>"Scusa, sono più bravo con i complimenti, Potter"<br/>Dal 2° racconto: Perché quello che nascondo alla luce del mattino è direttamente legato a te, Potter.<br/>Tu sei la mia ombra più grande, quella più oscura, da un po’. Da sempre.<br/>Dal 5° racconto: “Se vogliamo evitare di morire, smettiamo di essere quei Draco e Harry che si scambiano continuamente frecciatine” spiega e quasi non crede alla sua diplomazia. Nemmeno Harry:“Io ci riesco, tu?”<br/>“Potter” lo rimprovera con disappunto. Harry sospira. “D’accordo, hai ragione. Siamo due sconosciuti che si sono incontrati in un locanda” prova.<br/>Draco annuisce: “Mi piace, come mi abborderesti?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I lose myself

  
_I woke up with the sun_  
Thought of all other people, places and things I've loved  
I woke up just to see  
Of all other faces you were the one next to me  
 **OneRepublic – If I lose myself**  


   
   
   
Ho perso me stesso così tante volte, se ci penso.  
Quando Voldemort mi ha lanciato l'Avada Kedavra, ho perso quella parte di me che mi legava a lui.  
Quando Ron e Hermione si sono finalmente decisi a sposarsi, con la scusa della dolce attesa di Herm, ho perso la mia adolescenza.  
Quando con Ginny non ha funzionato, perché non sono stato capace di far funzionare noi, ho perso l'amore puro e innocente: il mio secondo amore.  
Ho perso i miei genitori e anche Sirius, quest’ultimo proprio quando l'avevo ritrovato. Ho perso tutte le persone di cui mi fidavo: Remus, Silente, Dobby e, paradossalmente, anche Severus. Ma questa è passato, ormai.  
Ho perso così tanto e devo aver perso anche la ragione, dal momento in cui ho iniziato a vederti sotto una luce diversa.  
D'altronde, era inevitabile approfondire quel nostro puerile rapporto di rivalità non appena siamo diventati entrambi Auror. E, perciò, all'inizio, approfondendo quasi sotto costrizione, ti ho odiato tantissimo.  
E più ti detestavo più il nostro Team funzionava, come è possibile? Più minacciavamo le nostre vite fuori dal lavoro, più tentavamo di salvarcele l’uno per l’altro durante le missioni. Non ricordo nemmeno il numero di volte in cui è successo, ma direi tante visto che in nemmeno di un anno di lavoro, ci hanno fatto diventare partner. E, sì, il giorno, in cui ottenevo questa sorta di promozione, è lo stesso in cui ho perso perfino la mia sfacciata fortuna. O forse no. Dipende dai punti di vista e ad oggi posso ammettere che stare con te non si può dire essere sfortunati.  
Ho iniziato a vedere la morte sempre a un palmo dal mio viso, per tutte le volte che ho rischiata la vita assieme a te che, mai lo avrei detto, sei un folle!  
Dovendo convivere più di otto ore al giorno con te, ti ho conosciuto per quello che non sei, o meglio, per quello che nascondi di te stesso. E mi sono chiesto il perché tu lo faccia, visto che è tutto ciò per cui gli altri potrebbero iniziare a considerarti una persona migliore. Anzi no, non me lo chiedo, perché in realtà lo so: a te non ti importa cosa pensano gli altri. Credevo invece che fosse l’indole di ogni Serpeverde, la spavalderia. Tu, invece, sei riservato. Sfacciatamente riservato. Con un’inclinazione all’essere beffardo. Sei assurdo, ma questo lo pensavo già dal nostro primo incontro.  
Ho perso la concezione del tempo e il significato di casa a causa tua. Questo perché, se fosse per te, non faresti più ritorno al tuo lussuoso mondo. Ti sta stretto, te ne vergogni. Non lo dici, ma l’ho capito. Preferiresti non avercelo tutto quel lusso, vorresti essere orfano. Forse mi invidi, l’ho percepito molte volte. Solo che io non sono mai stato veramente un orfano. Molly è stata come una madre, per me, così come Arthur, un padre. Forse è questo che a te è sempre mancato e averlo, ora, senza comprenderlo o percepirlo, ti infastidisce.  
Non li vedo da un po’, i Weasley, e se ho sempre considerato loro, come miei parenti, innocuamente faccio lo stesso discorso con te: sei il mio partner, certo, ma anche la mia famiglia. Per la famiglia si rischia la vita, no? Noi lo facciamo ogni giorno.  
Ho perso di me stesso l’ingenuità, perché con Voldermort ho capito quanto questo mondo sia marcio. Tu non lo ammetti, ma da un pezzo ti sei reso conto che nemmeno i Purosangue si salvano più dall’espressione di ‘sangue sporco’.  
Ma noi questo mondo tentiamo di salvarlo ed è questo della mia nuova avventura che più amo. Io e te che combattiamo. Insieme. Per gli altri. Per tutto il mondo.  
Un tempo avrei pensato che senza Hermione e Ron non sarei andato da nessuno parte. Ma so per certo che se mi perdessi, anche questa notte stessa, saresti tu a ritrovarmi. Perché ti sei dimostrato un valido sostituto. Anzi, molto di più, una perfetta alternativa.  
Non ti dico nemmeno questo, ti pavoneggeresti troppo.  
Ora la nostra vita la viviamo assieme, in giro per ogni luogo di questo Mondo, per lo più in missione o in sosta in qualche ristorante babbano, che so benissimo che adori, benché li commenti ancora con smorfie o la sua solita espressione: ' questo posto è feccia, Potter. Ti senti a casa?'.  
Ho perso la tristezza che mi aveva sopraffatto a causa di tutte le precedenti perdite, sai? E questo perché tu, in quanto partner, mi hai ridato uno scopo, mi hai reso felice. Non tu, ma anche tu. Mh.  
"Quello che vorrei dirti, Malfoy, è semplicemente grazie" Le parole non le ho perse, ma sto pensando che avrei dovuto, considerata la tua espressione schifata e il tuo ghigno talmente impudico che, se una volta era capace di farmi perdere la staffe, ora mi diverte e... piace. Sono venute fuori senza la mia volontà. Forse perché da un po’ di tempo ho perso anche il filtro che divide i pensieri dalle parole dette a voce alta. Ma non mi pento, perché te lo devo questo ringraziamento. E ringrazio tutta la forza di volontà che ho avuto, nel non confessare tutto il resto.  
Stamattina mi sono svegliato con la schiena a pezzi. Il materasso di quella taverna da quattro galeoni a notte è davvero scomodo, avevi ragione. Ma mi sono alzato riposato e col sorriso. Ho guardato il sole nascere a Est, tra le montagne, e ho pensato a tutte le persone e i luoghi che ho incrociato e amato lungo la mia strada. E per la prima volta non mi è importato quanto avessi perso, perché quando è toccato al tuo volto, sono stato felice di scoprire con un sorriso che, almeno tu, fossi ancora al mio fianco.  
Alzi lo sguardo per fronteggiarmi indisponente, sei sorpreso ma non lo vuoi dare a vedere. Ti accigli.  
"Ti hanno affatturato, Potter?" incalzi e io sorrido appena, mentre sorseggio il cappuccino seduto in uno dei tavolini di quella che ormai è la nostra tavola calda – perché ovunque siamo, a fine missione ci ritroviamo sempre seduti qua.  
Nego. "Per quanto mi faccia rabbrividire ammetterlo, tu sei la persona più costante della mia vita". Ora sorridi anche tu, per un momento lo fai di cuore, come se nemmeno te ne accorgessi; tu, che ti controlli sempre. Guardi fuori dalla vetrata, ti prendi il tuo tempo per non rispondere sinceramente. Vorrei leggerti la mente, ma ho sempre fatto schifo con l’Occlumanzia.  
Ma lo noto, quando ti ricomponi indossando la fierezza e l'orgoglio di quel Serpeverde che, in realtà, è cambiato tanto dai tempi di Hogwarts. Sorridi sfacciato e tronfio. Quanto vorrei essere ancora capace di detestarti, un pugno in faccia lo meriteresti ancora!  
"Non è colpa mia se la tua vita sociale ha sempre fatto schifo, Potter. D'altronde io stesso avevo tentato di salvartela, al primo anno, ricordi? Tu mi rifiutasti" mi guardi disgustato come fossi stato un folle. Ad oggi, lo credo anch’io… ma probabilmente se avessi accettato da allora, non saremmo qui con molte più consapevolezze addosso, no?  
Ti fai ancora beffa di me, ma non mi arrabbio più.  
Annuisco e faccio spallucce: "Che ci vuoi fare, all'epoca preferivo i capelli rossi e le lentiggini". Abbozzi un sorriso, perché nemmeno tu ti incazzi più da un po’ di tempo e anche se non lo ammetteresti nemmeno sotto la tortura della maledizione Cruciatus, so che ami i nostri battibecchi da magonò isteriche.  
Abbassi lo sguardo verso il tuo caffè – e sai ho vinto quella scommessa sulla roba babbana, e dovrei ricordartelo, ma a quel punto mi sputeresti quel liquido caldo in viso, solo per il gusto di non darmi la soddisfazione, e allora non te lo faccio notare. Mi va bene così. Mi fa piacere.  
Annuisci dopo una smorfia, senza guardarmi. "E ora? Hai ancora questo pessimo fetish per le chiome rosse?" domandi con una smorfia per metà ghigno, alzando i tuoi occhi che ora sanno dare calore, col loro divertimento, benché siano ancora di quella tonalità argentea che mi ricorda il freddo della neve.  
"In effetti potrei comprare una di quelle tinte babbane, funzionano" ironizzo, indicando con l’indice la tua testa biondissima.  
È da quando non usi più, al mattino, la tipica leccata da mucca che ho perso il fetish per le chiome di fuoco, lo sai?  
"Funziona anche la mia bacchetta, tanto per ricordartelo.” Dici, sfiorando con le tue dita lunghe e affusolate la bacchetta nascosta nella tasca della giacca nera. “E ti schianterei se solo ci provassi" mi minacci come ai bei vecchi tempi, come non hai mai smesso e come adoro, ormai, mentre ti passi veloce una mano tra i capelli, provocandomi – quasi – un arresto cardiaco. Dannazione, Draco, smettila di essere così… così.  
Non te lo dico, mi bastano già tutti i tuoi appellativi sottoforma di insulti. Aggiungerci _checca_ o qualcosa di peggiore, mi farebbe solo pentire di averti dato troppa confidenza.  
Piuttosto, inclino il capo, fingendomi offeso e abbozzando un sorriso mesto. "Devi imparare ad accettare i ringraziamenti, Malfoy" gli soffio, inclinandomi verso di lui per parlare in un sussurro.  
Lui si pavoneggia, ghignando ancora e lasciando cadere sul viso una ciocca dei suoi capelli. Nemmeno se fossi un cazzo di modello, Malfoy, riusciresti a risultare così… _così!_  
"Scusa, sono più bravo con i complimenti, Potter" ammetti francamente. E dubito che tu stia scherzando. Ma rido. Rido divertito anche se magari eri serio. _Perché chi va con lo zoppo impara a zoppicare_ – e cazzo dovrei smetterla con queste frasi babbane! – e ora, condividendo il presente e il futuro, avrò pure perso il passato, ma non la prontezza nel prenderti per il culo. Quella, più che altro, l’ho acquisita. Da te.  
E, allora, è valso perdere tutto e tanto, se adesso siamo io e te.


	2. Always attract

  
_If it hurts this much,_  
Then it must be love,  
And it’s a lottery,  
I can’t wait to draw your name.  
Oh I’m trying to get to you,  
But time isn’t on my side,  
The truth’s the worst I could do,  
And I guess that I have lied.  
 **Always attract, You me at six**  


   
   
  
  
“È tutto pieno” hanno detto in tutte le locande del posto, fino a quest’ultima in cui, quasi senza speranza, siamo entrati trascinando stancamente i piedi.  
“Buonasera” dico. “Io e il mio collega siamo Auror.” Premetto, sorridendole astutamente, perché è sempre utile servirsi di questo tipo di gradi professionali per ricevere la cortesia e l’attenzione di chi ascolta.  
“E ci servirebbero due stanze, le più grandi, il Ministero può permettersele. Il mio collega, Harry Potter, ne ha mai sentito parlare?” aggiungo sagace, perché sono come due paroline magiche che funzionano sempre – eccetto oggi in tutte le locande precedenti. “Per quanto se ne dica, è un imbranato cronico, ma ahimè anche il famoso Salvatore del mondo, che purtroppo non guarda mai dove mette i piedi, attentando troppo spesso alla mia vita” spiego con sarcasmo, ma la tipa non sembra avere le capacità espressive di reagire né sembra divertita. Che pessimo carattere.  
“Quindi, si è fratturato il braccio destro. Di nuovo. Io invece sono sano, come un pesce” ammicco. La signora di mezza età non mi rizzerebbe nemmeno un pelo, nemmeno per la paura, ma flirtare un po’ con lei è il terzo passo da compiere per graziarsela. “Nulla di grave che un incantesimo curativo non possa riparare, ma in queste condizioni non può smaterializzarsi e Lui non si fida delle mie potenzialità, quindi per questa notte, e torniamo al punto di partenza, ci servirebbero un paio di stanze, le più lussuose. Grazie” concludo con un sorriso, il migliore; mi sembra confusa, all’inizio, anche se lancia ad entrambi uno sguardo seccato.  
Harry grugnisce dietro di me, tenendosi il braccio leso accostato all’addome. “Sei certo di dover dare tutti questi dettagli, ogni volta?” inveisce indignato. Di nuovo.  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e abbozzo un sorriso. “Taci, Potter. La tua puzza da sfigato si percepisce fin qui ed è a causa di quest’ultima se non troviamo posto dove dormire”.  
“C’è rimasta una matrimoniale” dice la signora dall’altra parte, apparendo magicamente da dietro uno stanzino – e che ha tutta l’aria di puzzare, ma per davvero.  
Non sono mai stato pietrificato nella mia vita, troppo astuto da capire prima le intenzioni dell’avversario – “Dimentichi la volta in cui sei stato trasformato in furetto” mi ricorda la mia stessa mente che, non ho ben capito come e perché, quando cerca di mettermi in ridicolo ha sempre lo stesso tono di Sfregiato – in ogni caso, non ho mai subito un “petrificus totalus” ma probabilmente è come mi sento ora, che ci si sentirebbe. Come quando ti danno una notizia capace di neutralizzarti nonostante la sua innocenza. Perché prima che possa dire qualcosa e trovare qualche soluzione alternativa “la prendiamo” afferma Potter, allungandosi per afferrare con la mano sana la chiave della stanza 394 – e giuro vorrei avere qualcosa di pesante per potergli rompere anche quella, ma pur volendo non mi ricordo come ci si muove – mentre io me ne resto imbambolato con una espressione di cera e il panico negli occhi. Se potessi guardarmi a uno specchio, mi darei del coglione. Mi basta cosa poco per crollare? Il pensiero di condividere una camera con il mio partner?  
Coglione è la parola esatta, allora.  
È sempre Potter a trascinarmi verso gli ascensori, afferrandomi per un braccio, ed è sempre lui che mi infila nella stanza senza proferire parola.  
In anni di carriera è accaduto di dover dormire insieme, ma mai chiusi in quattro mura nel quale c’è un solo fottutissimo letto. E, benché i rapporti con Potter si siano neutralizzati, non abbiamo una tale confidenza da farci sentire a proprio agio l’uno con l’altro in uno spazio ristretto. Ma a quanto pare parlo solo per me, perché a lui tutto ciò non ha fatto una piega. Non so se camuffa i miei stessi pensieri col dolore del braccio o se è solo un idiota… ma ancora una volta mi sento irrigidito e infastidito, perché se non è un problema, per lui, perché lo è così chiaramente per me?  
Mi siedo davanti allo scrittoio e fingo di leggere la Gazzetta, abbandonata precedentemente da chissà quale visitatore, mentre Potter si trascina verso il letto e si sdraia, facendomi intuire che mi toccherà la poltrona o, peggio, dormire per terra.  
Non ribatto. Lo farei, se fossi ancora quell’insensibile sfrontato menefreghista, ma San Potter si è rotto il braccio per salvarmi la pelle – cosa che non ammetterò mai ad alta voce – e gliela devo, dopotutto, una fottuta tregua. E poi sono assolutamente certo che se mi lamentassi, quello replicherebbe di non aver alcun problema a condividere l’altra piazza del letto. Un problema che, invece, io ho. Cioè… no, ma facciamo finta di sì.  
“E comunque non è che non mi fidi di te, Malfoy” mette in chiaro, lui. Perché deve sempre essere così limpido? Perché ogni tanto non si tiene per sé i suoi strafottuti pensieri? Lo detesto, ma questa è storia. Si sa.  
“Mh-mh” ribatto. Non ho voglia di intavolare l’ennesima discussione sulla fiducia. Potter non si fida, altrimenti non finirebbe ogni volta col rischiare la propria pelle per me, quando io stesso la rischio per tentare di portare a una conclusione la missione, no?  
“Sul serio, Malfoy” dice sommessamente. Quel braccio deve fargli molto male. Dolore che mi ricorda che non si fida delle mie potenzialità curative. Mi irrigidisco, cambio pagina di cui non ho letto nemmeno una riga.  
“È che da quando Allock mi ha rimosso completamente tutte le ossa dal braccio, ho una piccola fobia” spiega.  
Mi rilasso e sogghigno. Bei tempi, quelli. Annuisco. “Certo, Potter. Non importa” non ho nemmeno lo spirito giusto per ribattere adeguatamente. Ma sono spossato anch’io e incredibilmente stanco. Vorrei dormire, su un letto, ma l’unico è occupato ed off limits per me. Chiaro, Draco?  
Lo guardo con la coda dell’occhio. “Riposati, domani andremo al San Mungo” dico, poggiando le spalle allo schienale della sedia. Socchiudo gli occhi e respiro profondamente. “Hai intenzione di dormire lì?”  
Fingo di non averlo sentito, ma entrambi sappiamo che non sono il tipo che si addormenta facilmente perciò, freddamente, “no, tra poco mi metterò sulla poltrona vicino alla finestra” replico senza aprire gli occhi o ridestarmi dalla posizione assunta.  
“Se vuoi c’è spa-” tenta lui ma lo fermo prima che possa finire: “No. Dormi” è la sentenza.  
Non parliamo più e dopo una ventina di minuti, in cui si è sistemato sotto le coperte togliendosi solo gli occhiali e la maglietta, Potter sembra crollare in un sonno profondo.  
Finisco sulla poltrona e nonostante la stanchezza mi appesantisca il corpo e le palpebre, non riesco a dormire.  
Sono sempre stato una creatura notturna, e, sì, è un modo elegante per dire che soffro di insonnia. La Luna mi attrae, come fa sempre, e inizio ad ammirarla dalla finestra.  
Dicono che ella si mostri a noi in tutta la sua sincerità, in realtà nasconde dalla sua creazione un luogo in cui racchiude tutti i suoi segreti, uno invisibile alla Terra.  
Mi sento così, spesso, simile a Lei. E la notte per me è quel luogo ricolmo di segreti che al mattino cerco sempre di nascondere. Le ombre escono fuori come liberate dalle catene con cui le imprigiono e mi sovrastano, impedendomi di addormentarmi. E ogni muro difensivo che innalzo attorno a me, crolla o si rende invisibile. Quella sera più del solito, considerata la mia stanchezza fisica e mentale.  
Non sono più io. Non sono più il Malfoy che deride e se ne frega. Non davanti a quella luce lunare che denuda e libera tutte le mie ombre.  
Mi giro a guardarlo e irrigidisco la mascella, mentre i miei occhi si inumidiscono bruciandomi terribilmente: per fortuna dorme, o mi vedrebbe. Stavolta la noterebbe la differenza.  
Fa male e non so nemmeno da quando sia incominciato ad essere così, ma non posso attendere di scoprire il momento esatto, perché so che da diverso tempo lo detesto molto di più.  
 _Perché quello che nascondo alla luce del mattino è direttamente legato a te, Potter._  
 _Tu sei la mia ombra più grande, quella più oscura, da un po’. Da sempre._  
   
Mento ogni giorno a me stesso. Lui non scorge nemmeno la differenza. Forse non ce ne sono, dopotutto. Sono il solito Draco menefreghista Malfoy, no? Siamo ancora… o meglio, sarebbe più corretto dire, non siamo ancora nulla, io e te. No? Colleghi di lavoro, ma questo più per obbligo che per piacere. O forse perché come un tempo a Hogwarts, gli opposti si attraggono e noi ci siamo sempre trovati.  
 _Ma non voglio che sia così per sempre. Preferirei che ci allontanassimo piuttosto di questo delirio. Perché adesso non sono quello che conosci bene, quello che conosco pure io. Adesso sono uno sconosciuto, tanto per me quanto per te. E questo mi fa paura. Tu, probabilmente, mi allontaneresti._  
 _Perché io non sono io, quando sto con te. E se un giorno dovessi essere debole come lo sono la notte, ma di fronte a te, mentre splende il Sole?_  
   
Si è rotto un braccio perché, per mettermi in mostra, rischiavo di farci morire entrambi. Si è rotto un braccio, perché sa che sono un folle e non si fida di me.  
   
 _E allora perché non cambi partner, Potter? Perché non chiedi di stare con qualcun altro di più adatto? Perché non segui la tua strada di fama e lasci me dove sarei dovuto restare fin dal principio? All’ombra? Incatenato? Insensibile e menefreghista? Sarebbe più facile di questa vita in cui cerco di fare la cosa giusta. Secondo te perché ho sempre fatto passi sbagliati, prima di diventare Auror? Perché era nella mia natura, perché mi veniva facile. Sbagliato, ma semplice._  
 _Ora? Giusto, ma dannatamente difficile._  
   
Mi alzo. Vorrei andarmene, ma non è ancora il momento di abbandonarlo. So che prima o poi dovrò farlo, ma i nostri problemi sono ancora al sicuro, nelle notti in cui so ancora nascondermi bene, e fino a quando non mi sarà più possibile farlo, starò al suo fianco.  
Mi sdraio accanto a lui facendo il minimo rumore. Non è il lato del letto in cui mi sdraio solitamente, potrebbe essere il suo, se ne condividessimo uno.  
   
 _E allora, per ora, lo tengo al caldo io, per quando magari per pura follia ne avremo uno, sempre lo stesso, in cui torneremo ogni giorno. Nostro._  
  
La chiamano casa. Io da quella fuggo da quando sono diventato Auror. Io, da anni, la parola ‘casa’ la associo a una persona.  
   
 _Diventerai pietra come le sue fondamenta perché tutto ciò che tocco fa questa fine, Potter._  
 _Ma tu continua a dormire, perché quando la Luna è in cielo io posso mostrare tutte le mie debolezze, tutto ciò che nascondo al mattino, ciò che dico di detestare e che tu, come tutti, chiami amore._  
  
Domani tornerà tutto come prima e io sarà di nuovo io. Sarò di nuovo il Malfoy, che deride e se ne frega _._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
“Buongiorno” è la mia sveglia. È la sua voce. Apro gli occhi. “Potter” rispondo, stropicciandomi gli occhi e rigirandomi tra le coperte. Poi maledico me stesso e il sonno che mi colpisce sempre nei momenti meno adatti. Alla fine ho dormito, addormentandomi sul letto. Forse per questo ha un sorriso soddisfatto sul viso, mentre si alza lasciandomi la sfocata immagine del suo viso a un palmo dal mio.  
Cerco di non pensarci o manderei a puttane la mia mente e mi alzo anch’io, rifugiandomi in bagno.  
Ne esco fuori soltanto quando un bussare impertinente alla finestra desta la mia curiosità. Lo metto subito a fuoco mentre legge la lettera che il gufo ci ha fatto recapitare. Probabilmente è dal Ministero.  
“Che dice?” chiedo, infilandomi la maglietta.  
“Abbiamo una chiamata. È un’urgenza. Hanno profanato un’altra cripta, questa volta a Godric’s Hollow” mentre parla, sembra scosso. Lo so che quello è luogo particolare per lui ma “dobbiamo andare al San Mungo, prima” gli ricordo. Potter fa una smorfia e si tocca il braccio leso. “Non c’è tempo.Aggiustamelo, Malfoy” ordina.  
Io lo guardo circospetto e indispettito. Per una fottuta emergenza sarebbe disposto a farsi curare ma non perché tra noi ci sia fiducia. Mi sento ancora spossato e indebolito dai pensieri di quella notte, ma mi irrigidisco e afferro la bacchetta senza dire nulla. Non glielo nego, perché non ne sono capace. Non più.  
Mostro la mia smorfia beffarda migliore, sotto lo sguardo di Potter che quasi trema. Poi ricordo la storia di Allock e mi do dello stupido, perché probabilmente non si tratta di fiducia, ma soltanto di paura.  
“Andrà bene” gli dico, incoraggiandolo come non ho mai fatto. E ho un retrogusto che sa di marcio in bocca perché di solito non rassicuro nessuno. Fa schifo.  
Potter si acciglia e gli occhiali sul suo viso si posizionano scompostamente sul suo naso. Evito di incastrare il mio sguardo nelle sue iridi verdi e abbasso il viso mentre afferro il braccio leso. Al contatto con la sua pelle, percepisco una lieve scossa, che è quasi piacevole. Mordo il mio labbro inferiore e mi concentro. La formula dell’incantesimo va scandita bene e c’è bisogno di tutta la concentrazione possibile, altrimenti come il vecchio professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure potrei rimuovergli tutte le ossa del braccio. E in quel caso, sì, che avremmo un problema!  
“Mi fido di te, Draco” e non me lo ha mai detto nessuno, così con impreparazione e ingenuità gli credo e mi sento peggio. Perché sentirmi rassicurato per me equivale alla sensazione di mancamento che qualsiasi altro essere umano proverebbe di fronte ad un precipizio.  
Lo guardo e i suoi occhi sinceri mi fanno crollare ogni certezza. Cazzo, Potter, sei un idiota se pensi che così mi aiuterai!  
Torno sul braccio, che serro con la mia mano saldamente, facendolo fremere di dolore, e _“BRACHIUM EMENDO”_ sillabo, mentre dalla mia bacchetta fuoriesce una luce bianca che colpisce direttamente il braccio. Harry geme provocandomi una reazione a cui non bado subito.  
Pochi secondi e riposo la bacchetta dentro la tasca, poi controllo con entrambe le mani le condizioni dell’osso. Ci sono. Carezzo la pelle, la premo con i polpastrelli. Sembra tutto okay, ma non ho la forza di smettere di controllare. Ho perso la ragione.  
Poi una sua mano si posa sulla mia per impedirmi di continuare a dare di matto, per fermarmi e “è tutto okay, Malfoy” mi sussurra. Annuisco, mentre percepisco nuovamente quella lieve scossa di piacere quando le nostre mani si scontrano nuovamente.  
E forse è questo che accade a due poli opposti di una calamita quando collidono. Non so, ancora mi raccapezzo poco tra la roba babbana.  
“Ce l’hai fatta, grazie” mi dice. Annuisco ancora, poi alzo lo sguardo e incontro le sue iridi che mi sorridono gentilmente.  
Questa è la fiducia? Mi allontano come se mi fossi appena bruciato.  
“Ora andiamo, voglio prendere quei bastardi quanto prima possibile” spiega mentre ci ricomponiamo entrambi.  
E quando si tratta di lavoro, lui è il più professionale: si smaterializza senza attendermi. Sa che lo seguirò.  
Annuisco ancora, mentre lo sguardo si spinge oltre la finestra. La luce irrompe e il Sole è seminascosto tra le nuvole bianche di un cielo limpido di settembre.  
E allora lo so che mi resta poco tempo.  
Con la mente distratta, mi sforzo di pensare a Godric’s Hollow, mentre mi rivesto coi vecchi panni di quel Draco Malfoy che non è più me.  
Infine, mi smaterializzo.


	3. La fata sventurata

  
_Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi_  
Et sa traine est brûlée  
Elle doit bien savoir qu'elle ne peut pas  
Ne pourra jamais plus voler  
D'autres ont essayé avant elle  
Avant toi une autre était là  
Je l'ai trouvée repliée sous ses ailes  
Et j'ai cru qu'elle avait froid  
 **La Fée, Zaz**  


  
  
Fecero, una volta, lo sbaglio di collaborare a un caso con l'insegnante di Cura delle Creature Magiche: Luna Lovegood.  
Il suddetto, che Draco si divertiva a ricordare come quello 'della fata sventurata' e non perché egli avesse, come affermava con forte adito, una fervida immaginazione, bensì perché Luna credeva che, come unico testimone per quel caso, avessero una fata. Una fata dal fato avverso.  
Quante risate che si era fatto Malfoy e quanto stress era gravato sulle spalle di Harry. Si sentiva sopraffatto al solo pensiero.  
Non che avessero avuto modo di scegliere, dopotutto. Si erano ritrovati sul luogo del misfatto e mentre parlavano con gli Auror, che avevano rinvenuto il cadavere, la Corvonero era entrata in quella stessa casa con la sua solita aria disinvolta e sognante. Come se camminasse sulle nuvole, si era avvicinata ad Harry e, toccandolo docilmente su un braccio, l'aveva chiamato: "Harry".  
L'Auror si era voltato al richiamo, sorridendo ampiamente, mentre Malfoy alzava gli occhi al cielo e bisbigliava ai colleghi più anziani "Lunatica Lovegood" aggiungendo con un gesto dell'indice vicino alla tempia il presunto stato mentale della fanciulla, nel momento in cui ella non poteva vederlo, coperta dalla sagoma di Potter.  
"Luna" replicò lui. "Cosa ci fai qui?"  
Luna si guardò in giro. "Non molto distante da qui c'è la nuova abitazione di mio padre, il fine settimana vengo sempre a trovarlo”.  
Harry annuì. "Cosa è successo, qui, Harry?" chiese lei, disincantata, come se non vedesse la sagoma disegnata dell'uomo che era stato ucciso sul quel pavimento.  
"Hanno assassinato una persona; conoscevi il proprietario di questa casa?" Lei negò. "Mio padre si è appena trasferito e sono pochi i momenti in cui vengo qui a trovarlo, ma avete parlato con il testimone?" chiese, allora, stralunata, lanciando un'occhiata oltre le sue spalle.  
Draco e Harry si accigliarono, guardandola con occhi vacui. "Non ci sono testimoni, Luna" disse Harry con un filo di voce.  
Draco, invece, si era guardato attorno, per darsi poi mentalmente dell'idiota anche solo per essersi messo in testa il dubbio che ci fosse veramente qualcuno.  
"Come no? E la fata dalle ali spezzate vicino alla finestra?" disse lei, indicando per l'appunto verso quella direzione. "Sta provando a scappare via, sembra spaventata. Aspettate, vado a parlarle" disse e si incamminò senza aggiungere altro, superando i due molto più alti di lei che la seguirono, con lo sguardo di chi si sentiva preso letteralmente per i fondelli.  
Una volta soli, prima che Draco potesse fiatare, Harry lo ammonì: "Non dire niente, Malfoy. Non sono in vena, oggi" come se sentisse già l'eco di una beffa del Serpeverde.  
Draco sghignazzò e alzò le mani, indietreggiando per sedersi sulla poltrona.  
"Cosa fai?" lo rimproverò, guardandolo in cagnesco. Luna, nel frattempo, si era chinata verso lo stipite della finestra e aveva iniziato a bisbigliare.  
"Mi metto comodo" gli spiegò, accavallando elegantemente le gambe e poggiando la nuca sul cuscino gonfio dello schienale. Harry lo fissò indignato: "Siamo sulla scena di un crimine, Malfoy".  
Draco, allora, prese il registratore magico dalla tasca interna della sua giacca e "Annotazione: il mio grazioso culo si è avventatamente poggiato sulla poltrona del salotto".  
Lo spense e guardò Harry con aria di sufficienza.  
"E ora? Attendiamo che Lunatica finisca di parlare con la fata sventurata?" replicò.  
Harry sospirò sommessamente, portandosi una mano davanti al viso. Era disperato ma non sapeva se lo fosse più per il fatto che avesse Malfoy come partner o Luna come 'presunta' collaboratrice. "Non chiamarla così, Malfoy" disse in un sibilo.  
"Chi, la fata? Hai paura che si indispettisca e non testimoni?" lo burlò, sogghignando sommessamente e turbandolo maggiormente.  
Harry grugnì, cacciando fuori tutta l’aria in eccesso; gli diede le spalle col tentativo di ignorarlo e studiare nuovamente il salotto già esaminato diverse volte da egli stesso e dagli altri.  
Lo fece, perlomeno, fino a quando Luna non gli si avvicinò nuovamente con i palmi delle mani unite e volti verso l'alto a sorreggere, in teoria, la fatina, in pratica, il nulla.  
Alzò un sopracciglio e guardò Luna: si era sempre fidato di lei, perché la considerava un’amica, ma spesso faticava davvero a comprendere la sua eccentrica stranezza. "Cos- cosa ti ha detto?" titubò incerto, balbettando.  
Draco, dalla poltrona, fece uno strano rumore di gola - che aveva tutta l'aria di schernire quanto aveva appena detto - e Harry, con la coda dell'occhio, infatti, lo vide alzarsi spavaldo e camminare - girando attorno a loro - con un ghigno stampato in viso.  
Deglutì e trascinò di nuovo gli occhi su Luna che, con aria afflitta e dispiaciuta, guardava verso le proprie mani. "è troppo spaventata, poverina; è sopravvissuta per miracolo. Sai, Harry, quando una fata è spaventata, è come se si spegnesse un po' la sua essenza, impedendole di fare qualsiasi cosa".  
"Come parlare" convenne Harry. Draco fece l'ennesimo rumore fastidioso, voltandosi a guardarli con l'aria spiritata. Mancava il "Paura, Potter?" ed erano tornati ad essere quei due studenti che a gran voce si ripetevano tutti i giorni quanto si detestassero.  
Luna, nel frattempo, aveva annuito. "L'ho rassicurata dicendole che vi prenderete cura di lei, così potrà dirvi - quando starà bene - cosa è successo qui dentro" spiegò, porgendogli la presunta fata. Harry alzò le braccia.  
"Luna- io- noi- insomma la fata si fida di te, dovrebbe stare con te che sai sicuramente prenderti cura di lei. Io sono un disastro e non ti consiglio affatto le cure di Malfoy, non sa badare nemmeno a se stesso! Potrà, quando si sarà rimessa in sesto, dire tutto ciò che ha visto a te, cosa ne pensi?" si complimentò con se stesso per come aveva saputo cavalcare l'onda dell'improvvisazione, con quelle scuse campate in aria, e aveva, poi, bellamente evitato di udire quel "hey" che Malfoy aveva esclamato indignato quando aveva parlato di lui.  
Luna annuì sorridendo, infilò l'esserino invisibile nella tasca della sua camicia bianca con ricamati dei fiori di giglio, "va bene, Harry. Ti scriverò appena saprò qualcosa" concluse soddisfatta; dopo i saluti, Luna Lovegood era scomparsa, portando via con sé tutta la sua stranezza. E la fata sventurata  
"Sai, cosa, Potter?" affermò Malfoy, avvicinandosi a lui. "Le mie giornate sarebbero più creative se avessi come collega Lunatica, piuttosto che te".  
Harry lo superò in direzione dell'uscita. "Se solo fosse un Auror" sospirò, fingendosi deluso. a contraddirlo, difatti, il suo solito sorriso vispo deformava il suo viso angelico.  
"Parlane con il capo, magari ti accontenta. Ammetto che farebbe anche la mia felicità" ribatté lui, un po' indispettito - anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
"Sai cosa potrebbe farmi cambiare idea?" gli chiese il Serpeverde. "Non credo di volerlo sapere" gli rispose, dandogli le spalle per incamminarsi verso l'uscita.  
"Sono di buon umore, oggi, quindi te lo dirò lo stesso" rispose celere, seguendolo. Harry si voltò, cadendo nello sguardo beffardo e derisorio di Malfoy che, subito, raggiunse i suoi occhi smeraldo e incuriositi: "Se diventassi la mia fatina dei desideri, Potter, potrei accontentarmi di te" esclamò, seguito dall'ennesimo ghigno.  
Harry lo guardò seccato e sbuffò, tornando sui suoi passi.  
"Non sono per niente in vena, oggi!" urlò isterico, accompagnato dalla risata maligna di Malfoy. “Suvvia, fatina, non fare la dispettosa” lo prese in giro, seguendolo verso la strada, prima di smaterializzarsi al Ministero.  
  
  
 _Tre settimane dopo…_  
  
Il caso sembrava essere finito nel dimenticatoio, anche perché per risolverlo ci avevano impiegato poco più di una settimana. Eppure l’arrivo di Luna con una piccola gabbietta per grilli tra le mani, fece ricapitolare ad entrambi l’eccentrico incontro avvenuto tre settimane addietro.  
Draco, dalla sua scrivania, la guardò avvicinarsi verso quella vuota del suo collega, chiuso a parlare nello studio del capo, e d’istinto si nascose sotto il legno in mogano del suo tavolo, per non farsi scorgere. Con scarso risultato visto che “Draco, se stai cercando la colonia di Bundimun dovresti controllare le pareti” spiegò semplicemente lei, salutando, mentre il mago tirava fuori la testa con un sorriso fasullo sul viso.  
“Luna, che sorpresa!” esclamò. “Cercavi Harry?” domandò subito, tirandosi in piedi e lisciandosi la divisa da lavoro.  
La Corvonero si guardò attorno e con aria svampita fece spallucce. “Vai bene anche tu”.  
Draco mascherò immancabilmente la sua reazione e si sedette composto sulla sua sedia, incrociando le mani al petto e accavallando le gambe. “Dimmi tutto” fece con tono professionale.  
Lei agilmente fece un sorriso e poggiò la piccola gabbietta sulla scrivania. “Freya ora sta bene e può tornare nel suo bosco, dove la famiglia l’attende.”  
Draco guardò la gabbia, poi gli occhi di Luna, e si accigliò. Ci impiegò un momento per capire a cosa si riferisse, ma ne impiegò uno in più per comodità; così con espressione sorpresa, incamerandone una derisoria, aprì la bocca e sillabò la prima vocale dell’alfabeto.  
Dopodiché, fingendosi ancora sorpreso, aggiunse “La fatina dell’omicidio di Spencer, certo! E dovremmo riportarla, noi, indietro?” domandò. “Non avevi detto che tuo padre abita lì, ora?” indagò e non perché ormai fosse il suo mestiere, ma perché l'ultima cosa che voleva fare era una commissione così priva di senso come si apprestava ad essere quella.  
Luna annuì “Sì, ma con le lezioni a Hogwarts non ho mai un momento e ricercare nei boschi la tana della sua famiglia richiederebbe più giorni di quanto io possa spenderne. Si trattava di un testimone, in ogni caso, e credevo che fosse il vostro dovere saperla al sicuro dal possibile assassino”.  
Draco annuì vigorosamente, trattenendo le risa. “Può stare tranquilla, visto che lo abbiamo spedito ad Azkaban”. Non si risparmiò, tuttavia, a ghignare divertito. Lanciò uno sguardo verso la porta dell’ufficio del capo, dal quale era appena uscito Potter, e il volto gli si illuminò di soddisfazione.  
“Potter, hai visite!” affermò, alzandosi per indicare a Luna il suo amico che, a sua volta, aveva tentato di nascondersi malamente dietro una colonna.  
“Harry!” lo salutò lei. “Luna” rispose, avvicinandosi esitante.  
Una volta che Luna gli spiegò le motivazioni della sua presenza, le stesse che aveva dato a Draco, Harry, che era sempre stato d’animo buono e cordiale con lei, non seppe dirle di no e si prese la responsabilità della fatina sventurata.  
“Grazie, Harry… Freya ti è molto riconoscente” replicò Luna, porgendogli la gabbietta che il Grifondoro afferrò con un sorriso che faticava a uscirgli spontaneo.  
“Senza di lei non avremmo potuto risolvere il caso!” esclamò lui. E in un modo molto più complicato di come l’avesse posto, in effetti, era stato così.  
Ovviamente Freya non esisteva, o almeno, quella nella gabbia non era una fata ma chissà quale fantasticheria di Luna. Tuttavia l’omicidio era avvenuto per un contrabbando illegale di creature magiche rare e, durante le indagini, l’aiuto di un esperta come Luna era stato comodo, anche se quest’ultima attribuiva a sua volta tutto il merito a, per l’appunto, Freya, la fatina sventurata.  
“Mi raccomando, quando sarai nei pressi della sua famiglia, lo saprai perché lei te lo farà capire!” disse. Harry annuì confuso, mentre guardava la gabbia tra le mani. Vuota.  
Quando la Corvonero se ne andò, saltellando fuori dagli uffici di quel piano del Ministero, Draco si avvicinò a Harry, placcandolo subito con una mano sulla spalla: “Non sai proprio dire di no, eh?” lo provocò.  
“Meglio di qualcun altro che fa lo scarica barile!” rispose Harry, guardandolo in cagnesco e lasciando la gabbietta sulla scrivania di Malfoy. Quest’ultimo subito l’afferrò, richiamando l’attenzione del moro: “Dimentichi qualcosa, Potter?” ma Harry nemmeno si voltò: “No, quello è il mio modo per dirti che in questo affare ci sei di mezzo pure tu, perciò mi accompagnerai per riportarla a casa! Grazie, Malfoy”  
Egli rispose con un sorriso poco divertito questa volta: “Fottiti, Potter” che in sostanza significava ‘prego, testa di cazzo’.  
  
Il giorno dopo, Harry si era presentato davanti alla scrivania di Malfoy per prendere la gabbietta. Draco lo aveva guardato dal basso verso l’alto con un'accigliata supponenza e “non farai sul serio, Potter” lo ammonì.  
Lui in tutta risposta grugnì e “le Fate possono essere rissose e noi non vogliamo farla arrabbiare, no? In più sono dispettose e per quanto ti detesti, _Draco,_ non te lo augurerei mai la sventura di una Fata!” sussurrò per non farsi sentire… dal nulla.  
Draco lo guardò esterrefatto e “dimentichi che in quella fottuta gabbietta, Potter, non c’è veramente una fata! Vuoi andare a fare l’imbecille nei boschi? Bene, vai pure, ma non ti seguirò” promise all’altro e a sé stesso, tornando a scrivere con la sua piuma sulla pergamena una lettera a sua madre.  
Harry assottigliò lo sguardo e si lagnò indispettito. “Fottiti, Malfoy” che significava “come vuoi, stronzo”. Fece dietro front e si incamminò verso il pianoterra del Ministero, nel quale si sarebbe smaterializzato.  
Davanti ai camini, tuttavia, Malfoy lo sorprese posizionandogli accanto e guardandolo beffardamente “ripensandoci, Potter, questa non voglio perdermela”. E, dopotutto, aveva finito di scrivere la lettera a Narcissa prima di quanto credesse e la noia era quanto di più potesse intimorirlo da quando era Auror.  
  
  
Durante il tragitto nei boschi, Draco e Harry avevano incominciato a discutere.  
Stanchi e affaticati nelle ricerche non avevano cavato nemmeno un ragno dal buco, e, soprattutto Draco, in tutto ciò, non si era divertito nemmeno un po’.  
“Mi stai dicendo che stiamo aspettando che il nulla ci trilli per farci sapere che è arrivata a casa? È ridicolo, Potter” si lamentò con un’espressione disgustata stampata in viso. Harry lo evitò per un paio di secondi, guardandosi attorno. Arrivava ad un punto in cui la sua pazienza giungeva al limite e Draco gli diventava assolutamente insopportabile. Più di quanto non lo fosse quando, poi, era l'essere più paziente al mondo.  
“Non ti ha obbligato nessuno a venire, o sbaglio?” replicò a denti stretti, con un tono tagliente e così affilato che sarebbe stato capace, fosse stato un Sectumsempra, di provocargli più di un taglio profondo su quella pelle candida.  
“La prossima volta ricordami di non provare pena per te, allora” replicò il Serpeverde che di lingue affilate se ne intendeva molto di più dell’altro.  
Rimasero in silenzio mentre mentalmente se ne dicevano di tutti i colori, continuando a camminare in quel bosco fitto e scuro.  
Sul libro di Scamander si parlava delle fate come esserini rissosi e vanitosi, ma non vi era nemmeno un accenno alla sua personalità giocosa e birichina.  
Così come non vi era scritto che potevano essere invisibili agli occhi di chi faticava a credere nella loro esistenza. Perché erano molto rari i maghi che non potessero ammirarle - per lo più erano i Babbani a non poterle vedere perché non vi credevano.  
Così, quando Freya – che in teoria non esisteva ma in pratica, forse, sì – li aveva ascoltati bisticciare, aveva usato quel poco di magia, che aveva acquisito in quel periodo di riposo, per agire contro quei due insoliti ragazzi che sembravano così tanto adorare litigare fra loro.  
La magia circondò prima Draco e poi Harry, come un filo volto a ronzargli intorno per legarli in una morsa letale. Tuttavia, di mortale questa stretta non aveva nulla e Draco e Harry si ritrovarono abbracciati come attratti inesorabilmente l’uno all’altro.  
Fu Draco a parlare ironicamente, per primo: “Potter, ti pare il momento di saltarmi addosso?”, tentando invano di staccarsi da lui.  
“Mi pare il momento adatto per sgozzarti, brutto idi-” ma la fatina non aveva ancora concluso e prima che Harry potesse terminare la sua minaccia, piena di insulti, li legò anche in quello che aveva la pallida rimembranza di un bacio.  
In realtà, con la sua bocca serrata, Draco era finito tra le labbra semiaperte di Harry che, pur tentando di divincolarsi, non era riuscito a spostarsi nemmeno di un millimetro.  
Presi dal panico, Draco aprì la bocca per parlare e non fu più una rimembranza di un bacio, ma uno vero e proprio: “Potter-” che si approfondì quando Harry “Malfoy non- levati, dannazione!” esclamò.  
“Se potessi, credi che avrei esitato sulle tue luride labbra?” farfugliò ostacolato dalla bocca di Harry. “Incomincio a pensarlo” replicò quest’ultimo. Si guardarono male e strofinando l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro “taci” si ammonirono.  
Lo capirono qualche minuto dopo, guardando entrambi verso la gabbietta, che era caduta a terra, aprendosi, cosa stava accadendo.  
“Cazzo!” esclamò Harry e “Frida, cara fatina” tentò Malfoy. “è Freya, idiota” intervenne Harry, ricevendo l’ennesima occhiataccia da parte del biondo.  
“Liberaci, Freya” disse Harry.  
“Ti chiediamo scusa per non aver creduto in te, ma ora è evidente che… esisti” continuò Draco.  
“Seriamente? Non sai fare di meglio? Ti ricordo che più parli, più le tue fottutissime labbra si spingono sulle mie” lo rimproverò Harry, carezzando ripetutamente le labbra sottili di Draco ed evitando di incanalare il pensiero che questo bacio alla fine gli stava piacendo.  
“Provaci tu, allora” soffiò quello nella bocca dell’altro. Harry lo sfidò spingendo con la fronte su quella di Malfoy. “Sarebbe fiato inutile, ci ha messo in questa situazione per un solo motivo. E ce n’è solo un altro per farla smettere” fu pratico.  
“Sarebbe?” domandò Draco, anche se aveva capito.  
“Dobbiamo baciarci” rispose. “Veramente”.  
Draco avrebbe potuto inveirgli contro o sfotterlo per ciò che aveva detto, ma sarebbero stati soltanto altri attimi spesi sulla bocca di Potter e, pur di evitare di pensare a ciò che stava facendo, percependo tutte le sensazioni che quelle labbra sulle sue gli stavano facendo provare, imprecò un “maledizione” e schiuse le labbra.  
Chiuse gli occhi, subito dopo, e infilò la lingua nella bocca di Potter che, colto di sorpresa, non glielo impedì. Draco affondò senza poter dare all’altro, modo di protestare e si strinse verso quel corpo, baciandolo forse come non aveva mai baciato nessun altro. Di sicuro non un uomo.  
Harry, d’altro canto, sgranò gli occhi mentre comprendeva che Malfoy, forse nell’unica volta che non avrebbe dovuto dargli retta, lo aveva fatto, baciandolo con… ardita passione.  
Si era preparato agli insulti e allo schernimento, ma non a quello che effettivamente era successo. “Dannato, Malfoy!” pensò mentre il corpo fremeva senza farsi comprendere dalla sua mente.  
Si fece baciare rimanendo per un po’ con gli occhi sgranati. Quando la lingua di Malfoy entrò nella sua bocca come un serpente pronto a morderlo, Harry si era sentito veramente come se si fosse avvelenato.  
Chiuse gli occhi, pronto a morire per un bacio, ma ciò che fece, infine, fu focalizzare la propria attenzione sui sensi. Sentì la consistenza delle labbra di Malfoy posate e bagnate sulle sue, mentre la lingua invadeva ancora la sua bocca, attorcigliandosi con la sua lingua. E le mani sulla sua schiena, poco più sopra del fondoschiena, che lo costringevano ad addossarsi a Draco, come artigli appassionati.  
Eppure si trattava ancora di Draco Malfoy, no?  
Aprì gli occhi, quindi, per accertarsene, mentre i loro capi invertivano le posizioni, e le labbra si dividevano appena per poi approfondire nuovamente e appassionatamente. Li richiuse, subito, quando una sua mano, contro la propria volontà, si alzò verso la nuca di Draco per districare le dita in quei capelli biondi e per spingerlo di più sulla sua bocca, avido di sentirlo ancora più addosso e per cogliere di quegli attimi tutto quello che non avrebbe, inaspettatamente, voluto perdersi di provare.  
Eppure erano ancora loro due, non erano cambiati di una virgola, si detestavano nonostante la complicità professionale. Si detestavano per principio e, dannazione, nessuno dei due avrebbe mai ammesso quanto l’altro sapesse baciare bene!  
Draco non voleva dividersi dalla bocca di Potter anche se da qualche secondo non sentiva più alcuna forza spingerlo verso quel corpo e quelle labbra. Harry, dal canto suo, si sorreggeva in piedi grazie alle braccia di Malfoy, che lo tenevano ben saldamente addossato al suo corpo.  
Perciò si baciarono, ansimando, ancora per qualche istante, poi trovarono la lucidità – con estrema lentezza – di allontanarsi, confusi e concitati, portando quel bacio lungo e avvinto a una conclusione. Uno schiocco e la magia si perse nell'aria.  
Non si guardarono, o meglio, lo fecero per poco, prima di guardare altrove. Preferirono subito osservare qualsiasi altra cosa che li circondasse per fingere che ciò che era appena successo, non fosse accaduto.  
Malfoy gli diede le spalle, con una mano a coprire la sua bocca violacea e ancora sporca della saliva calda dell’altro e Harry si era chinato per afferrare la gabbia aperta, mentre con la lingua assaggiava ciò che era rimasto di Draco, sulle sue labbra, percependone ben poco.  
“Credo che- se ne sia andata” disse con incertezza. Era deluso.  
Draco si voltò a guardarlo e, sovrappensiero, come se gli fosse impossibile non pensare ad altro se non a quel momento di pura e accecante passione – che gli aveva fatto dimenticare chi fosse e chi, soprattutto, stesse baciando – annuì.  
“Avevi ragione, Potter” ammise, stupendo l’altro per quella onestà che mai sarebbe venuta fuori da un Malfoy, se prima di essa non ci fosse stato un bacio capace di sovvertire tutto ciò che fosse ovvio.  
“Ora possiamo andarcene” continuò, schiarendosi la gola e incamminandosi verso la strada dalla quale provenivano.  
Il piano sarebbe stato fingere che non fosse accaduto.  
Harry si guardò attorno ancora un momento, prima di seguirlo, e dopo il primo passo compiuto si maledì, sperando che Draco non avesse percepito, mentre erano stati costretti in quell’abbraccio, la sua erezione nei pantaloni.  
A pochi metri di distanza da lui, Draco Malfoy si augurava lo stesso.  
Il piano era: fingere che non fosse accaduto. Il problema? Che sarebbe stato veramente difficile riuscirci.  
  
  
Quando sparirono da quel boschetto, Luna venne fuori da un cespuglio lì vicino al luogo del misfatto, con le tasche piene di bacche e la bacchetta magica, ancora calda di magia, tra le mani.  
Era stato divertente il suo esperimento. E doveva ringraziare l’aiuto della piccola Freya, la fatina che aveva ricondotto a casa già da una settimana, che le aveva dato l’idea.

 

 

 

 

 

**Angolo VenerediRimmel**  
Per quanto riguarda Luna, il fatto di darle la cattedra di Cura delle Creature Magiche è una mia fantasia. Mi diverte pensarla in quel ruolo.  
Per le fate, sul libro 'gli animali fantastici: dove trovarli'' dice appunto che sono esserini piccoli, rabbiosi e vanitosi. Il resto di questa storia è frutto della mia fantasia! hahah  
Spero vi sia piaciuta anche questa storiella!

Un abbraccio,  
VenerediRimmel  



	4. I'm gonna be (I parte)

  
_I would walk 500 miles_  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
To fall down at your door  
 **I'm gonna be (500 miles) -** **The Proclaimers**  
 

  
  
Draco apre gli occhi, mettendo subito a fuoco un muro bianco di fronte a lui che non gli ricorda nessun posto dove sia già stato prima di quel risveglio.  
 

  
_When I wake up, I know I'm gonna be,_   
_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you._   


   
Si gira tra le coperte con una mano sulla fronte tentando di rimettere ordine in quello che pensa sia caos ma che in realtà è solo vuoto. Un vuoto da sbronza che echeggia nella sua testa col suono della voce del padre: ‘Preparati al peggio, Draco’. D’altronde solo Lucius è sempre stato in grado di difenderlo e terrorizzarlo nel medesimo istante.  
Accanto a lui scorge Harry Potter, disteso d’un fianco, senza occhiali come non ha mai visto; con un braccio sotto il cuscino e l’altro abbandonato sul _suo_ fianco e… il petto nudo lievemente ricoperto da una peluria soffice e scura. In quel momento il suo cuore inizia a fare le valigie in fretta e furia con l’intenzione di andarsene passando per la sua gola.  
L’ultima cosa che ricorda è l’appuntamento ad Hogwarts per la riunione degli ex studenti. O meglio, l’ultima cosa che ricorda è il pensiero di quanto fosse pessima l’idea di andare alla riunione degli ex studenti.  
“Potter, svegliati. Abbiamo un problema”.  
   
   
A Harry non è mai piaciuto svegliarsi all’improvviso, scosso e turbato da un fattore esterno. Gli ricordano sempre quegli incubi che faceva su Voldermort.  
La voce di Draco, in un primo momento, turbata e roca, lo ridesta fastidiosamente, ma sorride come se al tempo stesso fosse un tipo di sveglia piacevole da udire.  
 

  
_And if I haver I know I'm gonna be,_   
_I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you._   


   
“Cosa vuoi a quest’ora, Malfoy?” brontola, girandosi di spalle senza rendersi conto della reale situazione.  
Lo sente lagnarsi a sua volta e con gli occhi chiusi e, ancora mezzo addormentato, Harry sorride divertito del fastidio dell’altro. “Oggi non dobbiamo lavorare, tornatene a dormire” mugugna, poi.  
Draco boccheggia nuovamente come se tentasse di trattenere con scarso successo ogni tipo di maledizione, perché la sua bacchetta magica è troppo lontana da lui.  “Potter, non mi stupisco della tua profonda mancanza di comprendonio, ma renditi presto conto che siamo nello stesso letto, completamente nudi, con i postumi di una sbronza che ha gli stessi effetti di un Oblivion” al quale segue solo un “Mh-Mh” perché Malfoy vaneggia sempre troppo e Harry di rado lo sta ad ascoltare dall’inizio alla fine.  
Dopo qualche secondo di più, speso in silenzio, Harry sgrana gli occhi e salta sul posto, mettendosi a sedere. Gli è bastato l’eco delle parole ‘stesso letto, nudi e sbronza’ per realizzare il problema.  
“Cosa cazzo è successo, Malfoy?” perché, ovviamente, non ricorda neppure lui.  
“Ben svegliato, idiota.” Risponde Malfoy, sbuffando e rilassandosi improvvisamente. Ora che è Potter quello traumatizzato, lui distendere i nervi. D’altronde quel che è fatto, è fatto.  
Harry, tuttavia, non sembra dello stesso avviso e, piuttosto, sembra stia per avere un attacco di panico. Si copre il petto, come una donnicciola, con il lenzuolo che deve essere uno dei testimoni della loro sconosciuta notte di passione. Quando il terrore è troppo, tuttavia, salta dal letto e si mostra in tutta la sua nudità agli occhi veloci, e brillanti nel suo argento, di Malfoy che abbozza un ghigno e apprezza la vista.  
“Te l’avevo detto che era una pessima idea andare a quella fottuta riunione studentesca, Potter” esclama, distendendosi sul letto, con le braccia dietro la nuca e un sorriso tronfio sul viso. Ha appena compreso, da come Harry cammina nella stanza, cercando i propri indumenti, con le gambe divaricate, _qualcosa_ di fondamentale che lo rende soddisfatto: si è scopato il Prescelto.  
Peccato non ricordarlo a causa di una sbronza.  
 

  
_If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be,_   
_I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_   


   
“Dobbiamo scoprire cosa cazzo è successo. Alza il culo da quel letto, Malfoy” lo minaccia.  
“Paura, Potter?” ma Harry nemmeno lo sente, mentre sbatte la porta, uscendo in tutta fretta per evitarsi la visione di Draco completamente nudo in tutta la sua candida bellezza e  la paura che questa possa piacergli.  
 

  
_When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be_   
_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_   


   
Draco Malfoy si presenta davanti al bancone della hall mezzora più tardi, giusto perché come ogni donna si fa attendere. Harry ci ha fatto l'abitudine. Quando lo vede con la coda degli occhi, sussulta appena. "Allora è vero" pensa. Per tutto il tempo non ha fatto altro che tamburellare sul tavolo laccato e un po' sudicio, dove si è messa ad aspettare il partner. È agitato per questo stringe in un pugno il cartone col suo caffè. "Andiamo?" Biascica, spingendo via il bicchiere ancora immacolato e guardando ovunque per evitare di incastrare il proprio sguardo con quello di Malfoy.  
"Dove?"  
Harry sbuffa e lo guarda di striscio. Poi si alza e si incammina verso l'uscita, lasciando un paio di monete prima di andarsene.  
Draco lo segue con le mani calate nelle tasche della giacca che ha indossato.  
Camminano senza parlare per un bel pezzo. Harry davanti che vaga senza sapere dove andare e Draco poco dietro di lui, che passeggia disinvolto e allegro.  
Lo capiscono appena escono fuori dalla locanda che sono a Hogsmeade, ma nessuno dei due avverte l'altro di tale scoperta.  
"Esattamente, dov'è che siamo diretti?" Chiede di nuovo il Serpeverde. Harry allunga il passo e sobbalza di nuovo, come se ogni volta dimenticasse la presenza di Malfoy. In realtà, tutte le volte spera che questo sparisca lontano da lui perché il solo percepire i suoi passi sulle sue stesse orme è motivo di turbamento.  
Che cazzo è successo la notte prima? Di essa, infatti, ha solo dei flash che lo fanno rabbrividire.  
 

_When I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you_

   
 _Una bottiglia di whisky incendiario sul comodino e un sorso che attraversa veloce la sua gola._  
 _Le sue labbra morse da un’altra bocca e una lingua lecca spavalda il labbro superiore per entrare in quella stessa bocca._  
 _Mani che arpionano muscoli e lembi di pelle tesi e sudati. Unghie che aderiscono alla carne._  
 _Un bacio che di umile e casto non ne ha nemmeno le apparenze. Non più, almeno._  
 _Movimenti di bacini, bruciori e corpi che si strofinano per il piacere._  
 _Ansimi._  
 _Nelle orecchie di Harry echeggiano per lo più gemiti. I suoi, ma non solo._  
   
   
   
   
"A Hogwarts." Risponde asciutto, chiudendo gli occhi per scacciare via quei flashback. Draco sogghigna. "Oh certo, nel luogo del misfatto" si burla.  
"Sta zitto, Malfoy... nemmeno tu ti ricordi nulla di ieri. Può essere benissimo che sia tutto un malinteso o uno scherzo di qualche nostro ex compagno" sembra ragionevole come un gatto che si attacca con gli artigli ad uno specchio e che, mentre scivola, si giustifica dicendo che è un tipo legno marcio.  
Draco ridacchia lasciando fuoriuscire dalla bocca un po' di vapore caldo che si disperde in quell'aria gelida. "Continua a ripetertelo, Potter. Magari diventa vero" lo beffeggia.  
   
L’odore del sesso e la sensazione di gratificazione quando è entrato in Harry attraverso una piccola e – prima di allora – insignificante fessura che, poi, è diventata il luogo in cui ha trovato quella sorta di appagamento che non percepiva da secoli, sono le cose che sta rivivendo all’insaputa dell’altro.  
Nessun flashback della notte prima, ma nei silenzi di quell’inverno che li avvolge, Draco sembra percepirli, lui e Harry, quasi nitidamente, mentre gemono di piacere, avvinghianti nella morsa della passione: quella pura e squilibrante che inebria ancora i sensi di entrambi. E il suo palato lo pregusta di nuovo la consistenza delle loro bocche, la saliva mischiata attraverso le lingue unite e il seme caldo e salato accolto successivamente, per puro piacere, senza più inibizioni.  
   
Segue Potter, tuttavia, con un ghigno e un ‘facciamo finta’ nella testa.  
 

_When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you_

   
Quando qualcuno arriva al cancello di Hogwarts si sa sempre, perché Gazza è lì ad attendere, con Mrs Purr ai suoi piedi, miagolante come entrambi la ricordavano.  
“Sir Potter, già di ritorno?” Harry non sa quando è accaduto, ma il custode di Hogwarts sembra provare per lui una sorta, abbastanza inquietante, di rispetto, mai avuto nei suoi giorni da studente di Grifondoro, da quando al petto possiede il suo distintivo da Auror. Si fa controllare da lui, abbozzando un sorriso forzato e inquietato. Poi quando poco dopo Draco Malfoy oltrepassa lo stesso cancello, mostrandosi a Gazza, quest’ultimo fa una smorfia e “c’è anche leì, Malfoy” esclama, quasi schifato, controllandolo con meno riverenza, mostrata precedentemente al Grifondoro.  
Draco lo guarda bieco e, inorgoglito, con due ampie falcate, raggiunge Harry. “Una volta era il contrario” brontola.  
Harry si rilassa per un istante e sorride divertito. “Rimpiangi i bei vecchi tempi solo perché Gazza rispettava te o…?” lo beffeggia.  
Draco sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Li rimpiango perché l’unico motivo per cui avevo a che fare con te era per quel quarto d’ora di “prendi in giro lo Sfregiato’” ammette, voltandosi a guardarlo con il solito ghigno stampato in viso. Harry annuisce e ride. “Certo, perché ora le cose sono cambiate” dice sarcastico.  
Il sorriso di Malfoy si trasforma in quello che ha tutta l’aria di essere sfrontato e malizioso. Lo vede alzare le sopracciglia e si acciglia a sua volta. “Certo, ora a quanto pare ti prendo per il culo letteralmente, Potter” esclama con spigliatezza e un sorriso impertinente che Harry, d’impeto, vorrebbe distruggere alla buon vecchia maniera, ergo con un pugno.  
In realtà, guarda dritto davanti a sé, senza replicare, e accelera il passo, lasciandosi dietro un Serpeverde che, come influenzato dall’aria di quella scuola, se la ride di un povero Grifondoro.  
   
   
Attraversano la via in direzione del grande portone d'ingresso. Hogwarts è semideserta per le imminenti vacanze di Natale perciò incrociano lo sguardo di pochi studenti, che al loro passaggio li fissano curiosi.  
Harry non sembra voler rallentare e Draco non fa niente per fermarlo. Lo conosce fin troppo bene, ormai, è più testardo di un centauro tradizionalista. Si dirigono in direzione della capanna di Hagrid ma Malfoy lo capisce alla prima deviazione che la direzione che sta prendendo Potter è verso le Serre.  
"Non mi dire che vuoi chiedere aiuto a uno fissato con erbologia, tanto idiota da non aver mai pensato di fumarsi una pianta tra le tante?” Domanda sardonico. Harry mugugna e accelera ancora: "Era con noi, ieri. Neville è uno dei pochi visi che ricordo di aver visto. Lui sa".  
Draco resta in silenzio, fa spallucce anche se non viene notato dagli occhi verdi di Harry che continua a camminare dandogli le spalle.  
Quando entrano entrambi nella prima serra, trovano Neville Paciock con un paio di cuffie a coprire le sue orecchie, perciò Harry deve avvicinarsi fino a toccarlo all’altezza di un braccio per cogliere la sua attenzione.  
Il viso ancora un po’ paffuto, ma decisamente migliorato in bellezza, di Neville subito lo inquadra, e un sorriso sul viso di entrambi spunta spontaneamente.  
“Harry!” lo chiama a gran voce. “Ancora a Hogwarts? Dovete aver fatto veramente tanto tardi, ieri sera” urla. Draco, dietro entrambi, si tappa la bocca per trattenere una risata. Harry si volta soltanto per un istante a incenerirlo con gli occhi, poi gesticola a Neville di togliersi le cuffie. “Oh sì, sì, certo” replica l’insegnante, voltandosi verso Harry, inquadrando così anche la figura di Draco.  
“Malfoy” lo saluta piatto, ricevendo un impercettibile movimento del capo dal Serpeverde che pensa, mentre incrocia le braccia al petto, che solo a Harry Potter siano concesse le grandi dimostrazioni di riverenza e affetto.  
“Sei venuto a salutarmi?” domanda Neville, poggiando entrambe le mani al tavolo rudimentale alle sue spalle, dove una dozzina di piante di mandragola attendono di essere sistemate in nuovi vasi. Harry nega veloce. “Scusa per ieri se sono andato via presto, ma come vedi le vacanze sono gli unici momenti in cui posso dedicarmi alla sistemazione delle piantagioni, senza provocare disagi o problemi, e voi ragazzi ieri sembravate avere l’intenzione di fare le ore piccole!” continua Neville, incuriosendo entrambi i suoi interlocutori.  
“Ah sì? Oh beh, non importa. Io- mh- lo capisco, Neville. Senti, beh, puoi dirci esattamente chi eravamo?” domanda Harry, con fare innocuo ma scrupoloso.  
Neville si acciglia, guardando prima l’uno e poi l’altro. “Non mi sbagliavo quindi, non ricordate nulla?”  
Harry nega mentre Malfoy si guarda attorno con l’aria di chi è del tutto indifferente e sarebbe volentieri altrove se fosse per lui.  
“Mh, non saprei. Eravate voi, altri Serpeverde amici del tuo collega” inizia a dire, mentre lo ricorda.  
“Ho un nome, grazie” interviene Draco, mostrandosi attendo.  
Neville lo guarda bieco e procede: “C’erano Ron e Hermione, ma sono andati via presto anche loro, a causa della piccola Rose; c’era Ginny ma ti sei tenuto a debita distanza da lei” precisa, facendo sghignazzare nuovamente il Serpeverde. Harry annuisce seccato per quelle informazioni eccessive e “Qualcun altro?” chiede.  
Neville ci pensa e sembra un po’ indeciso sul da farsi. “Neville? Che mi nascondi?”  
“Ieri tu e Luna facevate coppia fissa, in realtà. Ma sei interessato a lei, Harry?” domanda facendosi coraggio. Harry sgrana gli occhi e avvampa.  
“Posso risponderti io a questo” interviene Draco, avanzando e poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Harry per sporgersi verso di lui a una vicinanza così ristretta da turbare il Grifondoro: “Il suo interesse si spinge verso altre sponde, altri tipi di acque, puoi star tranquillo.” Strizza l’occhio, ricevendo subito una gomitata poco delicata da Harry che lo fa gemere nel suo orecchio; a quell’ansimo, a sua volta, Harry trema per il ricordo di un gemito simile, udito la notte precedente. Quando Draco si riprende, attimi dopo, si allontana dalla figura del collega e domanda:“Quindi ci stai dicendo che Luna non lo ha mollato nemmeno un attimo?”.  
Neville annuisce turbato e confuso, abbassando gli occhi. “Harry, non è che ti ricordi se avete parlato di me?” lo interroga imbarazzato, con le gote leggermente arrossate.  
Draco alza gli occhi al cielo e indietreggia seccato per quelle melense conversazioni. Harry nega: “Mi dispiace, no” dice. “Ma il mio istinto mi dice che dovresti chiederle di uscire, per un appuntamento” lo incoraggia. Neville lo guarda ammirando stupito e felice. “Davvero, Harry? Grazie” replica.  
“Ciao, Neville” lo saluta.  
   
Quando si incamminano di nuovo lungo il ponte di Hogwarts, Draco gli si fa più vicino e rettifica quanto detto precedentemente: “O ha qualche rotella fuori posto, cosa che ho sempre pensato, oppure devo ripensarci sulla questione del fumo, secondo me Paciock è sfatto di brutto” al quale segue una spinta di Harry che lo fa tornare dritto al suo posto, con un sorriso beffardo e una risata di gola che riecheggia fino a giù, nel precipizio sottostante.  
“Dove siamo diretti?” domanda Draco. Sembra allegro. Harry lo glissa poco delicatamente, poi sentendosi colpire da una morsa di sensi di colpa, risponde: “Nell’aula di cura delle creature magiche. Luna ha quella cattedra, da quando Hagrid è andato in pensione” spiega.  
Draco fa un versaccio che sa di beffa. “Non so se era meglio Hagrid con le sue tendenze perverse verso dei mostri o un’insegnante che vede creature solo grazie alla sua fervida immaginazione!” dice ad alta voce.  
“Malfoy, faccio finta di non averti sentito” e, allungando il passo, Harry si incammina verso il castello.  
“Solo perché sai che ho ragione io!” gli urla contro Draco, mentre lo segue.  
   
Giungono nell’aula qualche minuto più tardi, entrambi con l’affanno di chi scappa o rincorre il nemico.  
Harry bussa alla porta e attende, mentre Draco, impaziente dietro di lui, cammina a destra e a sinistra. Ci pensa in quel momento, il moro, al fatto che tutto quel disinteresse forzato del Serpeverde possa essere solo apparenza per non dimostrare che, in realtà, è il più preoccupato fra i due.  
Quando Luna apre loro la porta, Harry si ridesta dal terrore che quelle incertezze gli hanno fatto sorgere e le sorride ampiamente, sforzandosi un po’. “Ciao, Luna”.  
“Oh Harry, quindi sei ancora vivo. Sono felice” replica lei, col suo solito tono disincantato e trasognante.  
Harry sgrana gli occhi, mentre Draco si arresta dietro le sue spalle, guardando la Corvonero con piglio.  
“Vivo?” domanda Harry, ridacchiando mentre si gratta il capo. Luna spalanca la porta dando modo ad entrambi di entrare nell’aula, nella quale al piano di sopra vi è la stanza in cui vive da quando lavora come insegnante in quel castello.  
Harry e Draco entrano a passo svelto, girandosi verso di lei non appena si arrestano.  
“Draco, è un piacere vedere anche te vivo. Sapevo che ci tenevi davvero, al mio amico Harry” spiega Luna, incamminandosi come svolazzasse tra una nuvola e l’altra del cielo, raggiungendo le scale verso la sua stanza.  
Harry guarda Draco domandandogli tacitamente se sappia cosa ella stia affermando, ma l’espressione sbalordita di Malfoy gli fa credere che anche lui non ne sappia nulla.  
“Luna, ehm, di cosa parli esattamente?” domanda Harry, colto in imbarazzo. Lei si volta nella sua direzione dopo aver salito due scalini e “Del voto infrangibile che avete fatto ieri sera, voi due. Non lo ricordate?”  
Harry lo sa, mentre Draco ha modo di scoprirlo in quel momento: Luna ha la dote innata di lasciare senza parole i suoi interlocutori. Nessuno dei due immagina cosa questo comporti con i suoi studenti, ma al momento sono troppo turbati dalle circostanze che accalappiano i loro colli come se stessero per essere impiccati, per preoccuparsene veramente.  
“Faccio un tè, seguitemi” continua subito dopo lei, salendo le scale fino alla porta della sua stanza, lasciando i due ragazzi imbambolati nell’aula a guardare il vuoto mentre due parole gli rimbombano in testa: Voto Infrangibile.  
Seguita da un “oh, cazzo” sussurrato all’unisono mentre si guardano persi e sconcertati.  
   
   
Luna canticchia mentre prepara il tè, quando Harry e Draco trovano le forze di salire le scale, ancora tramortiti per ciò che sono venuti a sapere. Si siedono sulle due poltroncine vicino al tavolino ed evitano di guardarsi, anche se le loro espressioni rendono chiari e palesi ad entrambi i pensieri che stanno compiendo: che cazzo hanno combinato la notte scorsa?  
Draco si era dimostrato divertito e poco preoccupato di essersi scopato Potter, quella notte, ma sapere che hanno compiuto un Voto Infrangibile per chissà quale motivo e che questo li ha portati in una camera da letto, non è la stessa fottuta cosa.  
Harry, per conto suo, può dirsi quasi sollevato di essere vivo, ma continua a ripetersi che mai nella sua vita berrà nuovamente qualsiasi tipo di liquido alcolico se la fine prevede lui che dà di matto e stringe un Voto Infrangibile con Draco Malfoy.  
Quando Luna si siedi di fronte ad entrambi, con una tazza calda tra le mani, seguita da altre due che volano fino a posarsi sul tavolino, Harry la guarda aspettandosi il racconto di quanto accaduto, ma in realtà ciò che sussegue per un paio di minuti è il silenzio.  
Poi interviene il Serpeverde. “Vorremmo sapere i dettagli. Come ci siamo arrivati al Voto Infrangibile, qual era la promessa da mantenere e, soprattutto, per quale motivo non ricordiamo nulla”.  
Luna sorseggia il suo tè e mentre pensa, il suo viso sembra imperturbabile. “Non credo di avere tutte le risposte” spiega.  
Draco stringe i pugni e “non importa, purché tu ci dica qualcosa” sputa a denti stretti. Harry lo guarda bieco, intimandogli tacitamente di starsene zitto. Così, dopo una sbuffata, Draco piantona il suo sguardo sulla tazza di tè che si sbriga a stringere per cercare di allentare i suoi nervi.  
“Voi e altri Serpeverde avete incominciato a bere. Ti ho detto che i vostri calici erano pieni di artropodi fomentatori, ma voi li avete bevuti comunque. Era troppo tardi” vaneggia, come suo solito.  
Draco alza un sopracciglio e si domanda se davvero hanno intenzione di credere alle fandonie di Lunatica Lovegood, ma resta in silenzio perché sa che la collera di Harry è una tra le cose da non affrontare il giorno dopo una sbronza. Accavalla le gambe e ascolta.  
“Ho saputo da Padma che Ginny le ha detto e che a sua volta glielo ha detto Blaise che ieri vi ha sfidato a testare il vostro rapporto d’amicizia" articola Luna dopo un altro sorso del tè alla cannella.  
“Quale rapporto d’amicizia?” interviene Malfoy, ricevendo l’ennesima occhiataccia di Harry che “Blaise ci ha sfidato?” domanda, guardando Draco e pensando mentalmente se questo non fosse, un tempo, un suo amico oppure no.  
Luna nega: “non lo so, Padma dice che ve la siete cercata. Draco non faceva altro che pavoneggiarsi delle sue vittorie e quando lo hanno accusato di approfittarsene della tua forza di ingegno e delle tue capacità, sei intervenuto difendendolo, Harry” parla con tono trasognante.  
Malfoy spalanca la bocca, prima inorridito poi sorpreso. Guarda Potter che nega “è impossibile, ne sono certo” confabulando.  
“Oh no, Harry, sono piuttosto certa. C’ero anch’io quando hai preso le sue difese”. Draco sogghigna per un momento, mentre Harry avvampa di collera e imbarazzo.  
“Poi sono stata distratta, pensavo che i miei gracchiagrilli fossero scappati dalle loro gabbie e me ne sono andata. A quel punto deve essere successo il Voto Infrangibile, me lo ha raccontato Padma”.  
Harry e Draco la guardano come se dipendessero dalle seguenti parole di Luna. “Vi hanno preso in giro sul vostro rapporto d’amicizia perché Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy non sarebbero mai potuti essere amici, nemmeno in un universo alternativo e quindi vi hanno sfidato a dimostrare che fosse autentico. Voi avete accettato. Il Voto Infrangibile vi ha legato a una promessa che se non fosse stata compiuta, avrebbe portato alla morte di uno di voi dando modo a loro di credere che non foste veri amici” parla chiaramente ma come se argomentasse di cavoli e fiori.  
Harry e Draco si guardano impietriti: come è possibile che abbiano dimenticato tutto?  
“Ti hanno detto anche cosa abbiamo dovuto mantenere nel Voto Infrangibile?” domanda Harry, anche se crede di averla già, una risposta.  
Luna nega vigorosamente. “Ma se siete vivi, entrambi, vuol dire che siete amici. Amici veri!” esclama, applaudendo a entrambi.  
Malfoy fa una smorfia e si tira a sedere, sistemandosi la giacca nera. Harry guarda Luna e abbozza un sorriso, prima di ringraziarla. Fanno finta di non aver sentito quelle ultime parole. Potter e Malfoy amici veri? Pff.  
Harry poi la saluta, quando Draco si avvicina alla porta con l’intenzione di andarsene senza aggiungere altro.  
“Luna?” le dice Harry, una volta raggiunta la porta. Lei si volta a guardarlo con un sorriso gentile: “Sì, Harry?”  
“Neville ti stava cercando, prima…” le dice, aiutando un Fato che sembra essersi assopito con loro due, poi raggiunge la figura di Malfoy che, impettita, sembra volersene andare il più in fretta possibile da lì.  
   
   
Vicino al cancello di Hogwarts, oltre il quale potranno smaterializzarsi, Malfoy rallenta il passo e fa in modo che Harry possa raggiungerlo.  
“Ti è chiaro anche a te cosa è successo ieri notte, suppongo, o ho troppa fiducia sulla prontezza del tuo cervello, Potter?”  
Harry affonda le mani nelle tasche del mantello e “no, ci sono arrivato anch’io, Malfoy” spiega.  
“A questo punto ci conviene ringraziare la sbronza che ci ha tolto ogni memoria e dimenticare tutto il resto” continua Draco.  
Harry annuisce, riverbero in un silenzio contemplativo. Chissà se quella mancanza di memoria durerà per sempre – si domanda.  
“E la prossima volta che ti dico di non andare a questi fottuti incontri tra ex studenti, cazzo, dammi ascolto!” lo rimprovera.  
Harry annuisce di nuovo abbozzando un sorriso. Poi si smaterializzano, diretti al Ministero.  
   
Entrambi dubitano che quella inconsapevolezza duri a lungo, ma al momento preferiscono non pensare al problema.  
  
  
  
  
Angolo VenerediRimmel  
  
Come si intuisce dal titolo di questo racconto, questo tipo di idea verrà ripresa e, sì, sarà il ricordo di quella serata che Draco e Harry hanno dimenticato AHAHA  
Per questa II parte infatti vorrei usare un'altra canzone e volevo chiedere a voi, se avete qualcosa da consigliarmi!  
Potete contattarmi sia qui nelle recensioni, sia su Ask - Twitter (i contatti li trovate al primo capitolo!)  
Un abbraccio,  
VenerediRimmel


	5. I'm on my way (II parte)

_I'm on my way from misery to happiness today_

 

 

"Se siete così amici, allora, fate un Voto Infrangibile e mettetevi alla prova"

Chi lo ha detto, probabilmente, resterà un mistero, ma sono tutti troppo brilli anche solo per pensarci.  
Harry manda giù l'ennesimo intruglio alcolico e la gola gli va a fuoco mentre ride ed esulta per quella idea grandiosamente... stupida.

"Io ci sto, tu Malfoy?" conviene.

Anche Draco è sbronzo, motivo per cui sembra più simpatico e socievole del solito. La personalità da ragazzino spocchioso e viziato sembra essersi dissolta lasciando spazio a un Malfoy di assai più libere vedute.

Brinda con Potter e "sia dannato il Barone Sanguinario se un Serpeverde si tira indietro dopo un Grifondoro!" Esclama.

Blaise Zabini, chiaramente divertito quanto tutti gli altri, che li circondano per non perdersi l'ultima tra Potter e Malfoy, si fa spazio con una bacchetta già pronta tra le mani.

Sembra siano ritornati indietro nel tempo, infatti, c'è anche Hermione che tenta di rimproverare Harry per le sue azioni avventate e i suoi lamenti sono volti anche alle iniziative stupide che stanno proponendo tutti, “…quando a una certa età bisogna aver acquistato un minimo di buon senso” afferma ancora saccente come ai bei vecchi tempi.

C'è anche Ron che le dà ragione, perché altrimenti sa che a rimetterci sarebbe sempre e solo lui una volta a casa – anche se sotto, sotto, si sta divertendo.

Luna invece era lì fino a un momento prima e Padma è nelle vicinanze per cogliere ogni dettaglio e raccontarglielo successivamente.

"Stringetevi la mano" ordina Zabini, subito dopo aver ordinato di far silenzio.

Draco e Harry si guardano, agiscono, come se all'improvviso volessero giocare a braccio di ferro, e si fingono seri, mentre Hermione si avvicina a Ginny, con in braccio la piccola Rose, chiedendole di aiutarla a farli smettere con “questa stupidata” esclama a gran voce, ma nessuno la sta a sentire e Ginny si incammina con la nipote vicino al banchetto. Da una parte sembra contenta di aver mollato quello sfigato di Harry e la sua carriera nei [Holyhead Harpies](http://it.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Holyhead_Harpies) non è mai stata migliore come ora. D’altra parte, ancora pensa all’eroe che ha stregato la sua infanzia e, guardando la piccola Rose, soprattutto, immagina come sarebbe potuto essere un futuro da madre.

Zabini cammina attorno a loro, con la bacchetta puntata verso le loro mani, sembra infischiarsene di tutte le prediche della Granger e Pansy, con le braccia conserte e il sorriso spavaldo, se la ride già alla consapevolezza di ciò che si sta per compire. Una piccola vendetta per il loro leader Dracuccio che da tempo preferisce la compagnia dei suoi colleghi, come Potter, alla loro.

"Giuri tu, Harry, di fare qualsiasi cosa per mettere alla prova l'amicizia con Draco" inizia il ragazzo dalla pelle scura.

"Io giuro" risponde.

"E giuri, tu, Draco, di andare oltre l’orgoglio di un Serpeverde per mettere alla prova la tua amicizia con un Grifondoro?”.

Draco guarda Potter e sorride laconico. “Lo giuro” e può essere solo molto ubriaco per fare una promessa con tanta disinvoltura.

“Sfido, allora, Harry Potter a fare sesso con Draco Malfoy. L’alternativa è la morte di uno di voi due. Se siete veri amici, non potrete permetterlo” è  sagace e celere la replica di Blaise Zabini che sghignazza alla vista di Harry e Draco sbiancare di fronte a quella sfida.

Harry e Draco vorrebbero sottrarsi ora, lasciando le prese delle loro mani, serrate irrimediabilmente dinnanzi a un voto che non si può spezzare.

Si guardano, poi, e grazie ai loro sensi annebbiati da tutto ciò che hanno ingurgitato, che li fa sentire totalmente disinibiti, alla fine ridono e “accettiamo la sfida” annunciano quasi all’unisono.

Blaise Zabini sorride malignamente e, da Suggello, invece, pronuncia la formula segreta in un sussurro, mentre una fune di fiamma brillante simile a un serpente lega il Voto attorno alle mani di Draco e Harry.

_I'll do my best, I'll do my best to do the best I can_

Sono in una Taverna di Hogsmeade: un po’ lurida e succinta per i canoni di Malfoy, ma non sembra importare.

Harry e Draco entrano nella stanza in un rigoroso silenzio. Si sono congedati dal gruppo con cui hanno trascorso l’intera serata, con scherzi e burle urlate a gran voce.

Ha divertito anche loro fino a quando non si sono trovati da soli, a salire le scale verso una stanza appena affittata, con una sfida da portare a termine per evitare che uno dei due ci rimetta le cuoia.

“Allora, Potter, questa cosa non dovrà uscire da queste quattro mura” premette, alzando un indice verso l’alto per intimarlo, non appena si chiudono la porta alle spalle.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Come se volessi urlarlo ai quattro venti. E poi se domani saremo ancora vivi, lo sapranno tutti coloro che ci hanno visto fare quel patto” mette in chiaro.

Malfoy sospira e fa spallucce. “Sempre SE se lo ricorderanno, dopo tutto ciò che hanno bevuto” risponde. “Lo ricorderanno, ti basti pensare a me e a te che dobbiamo fare sesso per dimostrare la nostra amicizia… che cosa stupida” ammette rattristato per la sua palese idiozia.

“In ogni caso, ormai è fatta. Diamoci da fare” dice Malfoy pratico.

Harry alza un ciglio e “dove devo firmare?” domanda sardonico. Draco si acciglia. “Come?”

“Sembra tu stia parlando di affari. Dobbiamo fare sesso, non un contratto” esclama indignato. Draco alza gli occhi al cielo e gli si avvicina: “E con questo abbiamo stabilito chi è la donna tra i due” lo prende in giro.

Harry, però, posandogli una mano sul petto per allontanarlo indignato, lo guarda burbero e “non c’è nessuna donna, Malfoy” precisa.

Draco lo guarda divertito e con una luce beffarda a illuminare le sue iridi argentee, specchiate nel riflesso di quel verde scuro che lo sta fissando indispettito: “scommettiamo, Potter?” sillaba in un soffio.

Per lo più sono alticci e non sanno quel che dicono.

Harry irrigidisce la mascella e lo guarda con sguardo affilato. “Malfoy, ma da piccolo ti cibavano con pane e scommesse? Ti ricordo che siamo finiti in tutto questo perché ti pavoneggiavi a gran voce” incomincia con tono minaccioso.

“Io ricordo diversamente, Potter. C’eri anche tu e facevi lo sfrontato con Blaise, tanto da arrivare al Voto Infrangibile senza battere ciglio” replica con fare gradasso.

Harry tentenna un po’ perché sa che Draco non ha tutti i torti, ma poi si riprende “In ogni caso, hai ragione tu, diamoci da fare. Prima finiamo e prima potremo sbarazzarci di questa situazione” conclude, iniziando a spogliarsi e avvicinandosi al letto.

Draco rimane fermo a guardarlo mentre gli si allontana e sgrana gli occhi quando lo vede sbarazzarsi della maglietta e smuovere le coperte per lasciar scoperto il materasso.

Harry si volta a guardarlo solo quando incomincia a sbottonare i pantaloni neri, tirando giù la zip della patta.

“Lo sai, sì, che non si fa vestiti, vero?” lo provoca. Draco lo guarda, mentre intravedere il normale rigonfiamento dei boxer e nega: “No, _così_ non ce la posso fare” poi scappa fuori dalla stanza.

Quando Draco esce, Harry non si prende nemmeno la briga di seguirlo. In ogni caso, seppur lo facesse, non saprebbe cosa dirgli. Così si sdraia sul letto e con i postumi di una sbronza incomincia a fare le sue considerazioni premorte.

Mai nella vita, dopo sette anni stalkerato da un sociopatico come Voldemort avrebbe creduto a una cosa simile, se qualcuno si fosse messo a raccontargli il suo destino: morto perché rifiutato da Draco Malfoy.

Eppure stava succedendo e l'unica cosa che riesce a fare, seduto sul letto, e ridere di tutto ciò. Poggia il capo sullo schienale del letto e non ha idea di quanto tempo passi, prima che la porta si apri di nuovo, mostrando un Serpeverde decisamente più preparato a non morire.

"Potter" lo chiama. Harry alza la testa e lo guarda con cipiglio. "Che vuoi?" Dice, infastidito.

"Ho portato altro whisky, ne abbiamo bisogno per affrontare la notte" spiega Draco, alzando un braccio e mostrandogli le due bottiglie.

Harry lo guarda prima serio e poi incomincia a ridere. Dopotutto, Draco non ha avuto una cattiva idea. Lo invita ad entrare con un gesto della mano e Draco, guardandolo di striscio perché in tutto ciò Harry è ancora svestito, si siede nel posto vuoto del letto.

Allunga le gambe e poggia la schiena, imitandolo, prima di tracannare dalla bottiglia. Harry gli fa un altro gesto, quello di passargli l'altra, ma Draco gli offre quella già iniziata e che ha appena lasciato le sue labbra, sistemando quella immacolata ai piedi del letto. "Tieni, saranno i nostri preliminari"  ironizza come il solito. 

Harry afferra la bottiglia e si attacca al boccale senza troppo problemi. Draco lo osserva attentamente e gli diventa sempre più difficile tentare di concentrarsi su qualcos'altro. Si schiarisce la voce, quando Potter posa la bottiglia tra le sue gambe e lo guarda accigliato. "Che c'è?"

Draco distoglie lo sguardo, provando con tutto se stesso a non pensare a quelle labbra rosse, lucide e al sapore di whisky probabilmente, e tossisce nuovamente, abbozzando a se stesso la scusa del liquore che ha arso la sua gola.

"Pensavo" prende tempo. Harry sogghigna, fa un altro sorso, riposa la bottiglia tra le gambe e "ah, quindi ogni tanto ti capita" lo prende in giro. Draco lo guarda malamente con la coda dell'occhio e allunga una mano per acciuffare il whisky. Nel provarci, la sua pelle si accosta inavvertitamente alle dita calde di Potter che scattano all'indietro come scosse a quel contatto. "Penso e, soprattutto, non ho la lebbra" lo ammonisce, seccato per la prima volta di non essere lui quello schifato dal contatto fra loro.

Harry afferra di nuovo la bottiglia e sorseggia un altro goccio, senza mandare giù, poi la passa a Draco che, fingendosi tranquillo, tracanna più del dovuto. Mandano giù insieme quel sorso e si guardano, asciugandosi le labbra col braccio.

"Considerato che più beviamo, più sarà difficile per noi risvegliare la situazione…" allude Draco e a Harry non serve molto per capire a cosa si riferisca: "Che ne dici di fare dirty talking, Potter?" lo sente continuare.

Harry alza un cipiglio incredulo e "cosa?" chiede; perché mai se lo sarebbe aspettata, una richiesta del genere, da Malfoy.

Draco lo glissa e "per esempio, mi piace scopare una persona, prendendola da dietro" ammette.

Harry è sotto shock. Malfoy è tante cose, tra quali infila anche la perversione, ma non il tipo che si lascia andare a tali discussioni. Non con lui, per lo meno.

Ma gli ha spiegato il motivo e quindi non obietta.

Il problema, in realtà, è che non sa se una sbronza sia sufficiente per disinibirlo su argomenti come quello. E poi col sesso è un po' lo sfigato inesperto, perlomeno lo crede. D'altronde la sua relazione più lunga è stata con Ginny e con lei non si potevano di certo definire scintille, quelle che facevano a letto. Non che fosse una frigida, lei, o un incapace, lui... soltanto che non c'era chimica, fra loro.

Harry pensa a cosa dire ma l'unica cosa che gli viene fuori è "ho fatto solo la posizione del missionario nella mia vita".

Draco lo guarda incredulo e deluso. "Dovresti eccitarmi, Potter. A farmelo venire moscio basta già la tua faccia da sfigato" ma quando Harry si morde un labbro, indispettito e frustrato, Draco sa che si sta fottutamente mentendo e irrigidisce i muscoli, bevendo ancora del whisky per allentare la tensione che sente.

"Una volta mi sono segato nel bagno dei prefetti, sotto gli occhi di Mirtilla Malcontenta" ammette poi Harry. Una sincerità che spiazza perfino lui.

Draco lo guarda e fa un ghigno: "Macabro, ma va già meglio. D'altronde chi non ha fatto qualcosa nel bagno dei prefetti? Pansy mi ha fatto il suo miglior pompino lì. E Mirtilla era il pubblico" replica Draco, chiudendo gli occhi. Harry annuisce.

"Ho sentito su di lei un gran vociare, mi pare. Ron mi disse che era la migliore a succhiare uccelli!" Gli viene fuori un po' esitante, ma Draco annuendo apprezza il suo sforzo; poi chiude gli occhi e con un sorriso laconico pensa a bei vecchi tempi: “Blaise si divertiva a mettere in giro certe voci, sì. In realtà il migliore era lui” ironizza con voce roca; parla come se l’avesse provato per ammettere una cosa del genere.

Quando Draco riapre gli occhi, lo fa per alzarsi e togliersi la giacca. Harry lo guarda esitante, spostando spesso lo sguardo altrove. Ma Draco si sveste lentamente: i bottoni della camicia sono un percorso infinito che se ci fosse stata una melodia in sottofondo sarebbe parso ad entrambi una specie di spogliarello, ma Draco non se la sfila, lasciandosela addosso come i suoi pantaloni, quando torna sul letto.

Harry lo osserva senza voltarsi veramente a guardarlo e manda giù un boccone asciutto di saliva mentre scruta l’addome dell’altro, seminascosto dalla camicia, candido e asciutto. Poi tracanna ancora un po’ di whisky incendiario, mentre “Dicevamo?” chiede Draco.

“Che Blaise è il migliore, tu come lo sai?” domanda Harry, senza nemmeno pensare alle parole che curiose escono fuori liberamente.

Draco lo guarda con un sorriso divertito e vispo: “Stiamo travisando il discorso. Dirty talking, Potter. Bevici su, dai, così passa la paura” lo invoglia.

Harry si indispettisce ma non aggiunge altro, seguendo il suo consiglio. Beve ancora e poi lo passa a Draco.

“Una volta, al quinto anno, ho sentito Ron mentre si faceva una sega e, beh, mi sono eccitato e quindi l’ho seguito”.

Draco finge di strozzarsi con il liquido che ha appena tracannato e lo guarda stupito: “Niente di più intimo con Weasley? E io che credevo…” afferma, lasciando di proposito la frase in sospeso.

“Cosa?” domanda Harry.

“Sai, che tra migliori amici si facessero di queste gentilezze” risponde sardonico, ammiccando.

Harry assottiglia lo sguardo e capisce che, ancora una volta, Draco sta parlando di Blaise e lo sta provocando, soprattutto: “A quanto pare solo voi Serpi amate queste perversione” esclama indispettito, allungando il braccio per afferrare la bottiglia che, tuttavia, Malfoy gli nega, allontanandola dalla parte opposta a dove siede Harry.

Quest’ultimo lo guarda in cagnesco e si allunga per acciuffarla, ma Draco si spinge ancora più lontano, fino al limite delle possibilità, così quando “Malfoy” tenta Harry, a denti stretti, allungandosi maggiormente e scontrandosi contro il suo petto, Draco scivola ancora più lontano, strusciandosi sulla figura di Harry che lo sovrasta; crollano sul materasso, addossati l’uno sopra l’altro come un sandwich senza ripieno. La bottiglia sbatte a terra ma non si rompe e dopo un barcollamento a destra e a sinistra, si stabilizza in piedi, senza versare nemmeno una goccia di whisky.

Harry e Draco, tuttavia, a una distanza ristrettissima, si guardano e con un ghigno del Serpeverde che subito “Geloso, Potter?” lo burla, Harry grugnisce e tenta di spostarsi.

Con scarso successo, però, perché Draco lo piantona sopra di sé con un braccio stretto in vita e un sorriso sfacciato mentre le sopracciglia si alzano e abbassano: “Tanto vale approfittarne, no?” dice ironico.

Harry si dimena, ma con scarso risultato, provocando soltanto un maggiore strofinamento dei corpi fra loro che potrebbe farli già gemere se non fosse che entrambi sono impegnati a far altro: l’uno a prendersi gioco dell’altro che, invece, gli inveisce contro senza mezzi termini.

 

_I'll do my best, I'll do my best to do the best I can_

_[…]_

_To try and learn when you teach me a lesson_

 

“Potter, non fare il moccioso, vuoi morire?” gli domanda, poi, sapendo che solo quelle parole possono calmarlo. E, difatti, ci riesce. Harry si tranquillizza sopra di lui, mentre lo guarda seccato ma alla fine rassegnato all’evidenza.

“No, ma sappi che io sono un principiante e tu…” ammette mogio, spingendo quelle parole fuori e che faticano a venir a galla a causa della forza di attrito posta dal suo orgoglio.

Draco abbozza un sorriso a metà bocca e “non preoccuparti, ti insegnerò io” replica maliziosamente.

Harry sbuffa inavvertitamente sulla bocca di Draco che percepisce l’alito socchiudendo gli occhi e inebriandosi come se esso, caldo e sporco di whisky, gli piacesse. Lo lascia andare, permettendo a Harry di scivolargli al suo fianco. Draco si distende d’un fianco, per fronteggiarlo, e graziato dall’ora notturna e dal sensi appannati, grazie a tutto ciò che ha bevuto, per la prima volta gli parla senza imperlare la sua voce con il suo tipico tono amaro e spavaldo: “Se vogliamo evitare di morire, smettiamo di essere quei Draco e Harry che si scambiano continuamente frecciatine” spiega e quasi non crede alla sua diplomazia. Nemmeno Harry, probabilmente, che lo guarda accigliato. “Io ci riesco, tu?”

“Potter” lo rimprovera con disappunto. Harry sospira. “D’accordo, hai ragione. Siamo due sconosciuti che si sono incontrati in un locanda” prova.

Draco annuisce: “Mi piace, come mi abborderesti?”.

La mano di Harry raggiunge il suo capo per sostenersi e lo guarda, studiandolo. “Offrendoti un drink” risponde.

“Che io rifiuterei elegantemente” sussurra Draco, il suo tono di voce candito e sicuro lo fa rabbrividire. “Non mi darei per vinto tanto facilmente” dice Harry, sorridendo.

“Faresti bene, visto che ho già adocchiato il tuo fondoschiena, quando sei entrato e mi sei passato di fronte per sederti accanto a me, immaginando le mille cose che potrei farci” ipotizza Draco malizioso.

Harry avvampa ma tenta inutilmente di nasconderlo. Tocca a lui. “Appena entrato sono stato attratto dai tuoi capelli, al solo guardarli mi è venuta voglia di stringerli, tirarli, tutto mentre tu ti stai già occupando del mio sedere” dice.

Nessuno dei due pensa a quanto possano essere vere quelle parole, ma il gioco è anche quello: fare finta che sia solo una fantasia. Fare finta.

La voce di Harry trema un po’ ma riesce a sostenere lo sguardo attento e calcolatore dell’uomo che gli è accanto e che, d’improvviso, privo di ogni caratteristica che lo definirebbe come Draco Malfoy, sembra davvero mangiarlo con gli occhi.

“Come mi convinceresti a salire in camera con te?” domanda Draco, mordendosi un labbro.

Harry sorride e si addentra in quegli occhi argentei come forse la prima volta nella sua vita. “Non ce ne sarebbe bisogno. Ti lascerei il numero della mia stanza e, assieme a quello, la decisione di seguirmi o meno” conclude malizioso.

Una scintilla attraversa quello sguardo da serpe e sembra ammaliato dalle sue capacità, quasi innate, che Harry stesso credeva di non possedere, tant’è che il labbro di Draco, ora, prima morso quasi delicatamente, lo sta torturando.

“Seguirei ovunque quel culo sodo, straniero” esclama, allora, in un soffio.

Così Harry, adulato e fiero, si alza all’arrivo di un’idea. “Alzati, Malfoy” gli ordina e quest’ultimo esegue senza dire altro. “Ora esci da questa stanza e, dopo aver contato fino a dieci, rientra. Ti mostro cosa accadrebbe dopo avermi seguito” gli spiega.

Draco lo guarda per un’ultima breve volta con un sorrisetto spavaldo e quasi ammirato e, intrigato da quella richiesta, non aggiunge altro. D’altronde non ha bisogno di prendere in giro Potter, perché entrambi non vestono più i panni di Harry e Draco.

Così, esce dalla stanza senza proferire parola. Si scambiano gli ultimi sguardi, che sembra sia l’inizio di una complicità risvegliata e assopita da chissà quanto tempo.

1, 2, 3, 4…

Harry si guarda, poi, frettolosamente allo specchio, sistemandosi i capelli e notando il viso infiammato.

Toglie i calzini e sistema le coperte del letto.

Infine, si avvicina alla porta, posizionandosi al fianco di essa, appoggiato con una mano alla parete.

5, 6, 7…

Non deve avere paura, né alcun tipo di inibizione. Sono in quella situazione solo per sciogliere un Voto Infrangibile e lui non è più quell’Harry Potter eterno nemico di Draco Malfoy.

È uno straniero che ha due chiappe invitanti. E il fatto che tutto ciò lo ecciti e piaccia, soprattutto, non è affatto allarmante, ma divertente.

8, 9, 10…

Draco entra con calma nella stanza, si guarda brevemente attorno come se non la conoscesse, ma subito dopo, quando incontra le iridi verdi di Harry che, inizialmente un po’ esitanti, gli sorridono maliziose, ricambia con un sorriso spavaldo e fiero.

“Ti ho seguito, quindi” dice Draco, con malizia. Harry allunga una mano afferrando la porta, acciuffa Draco per la camicia, sbattendolo contro di sé, e chiude la porta, prima di costringere il corpo esile di Malfoy contro di essa.

Si guardano. Malfoy probabilmente pensando: “E chi l’avrebbe detto, Potter?” sorpreso e intrigato da quell’irruenza passionale.

Si mangiano con lo sguardo. Sono tesi. Sono ancora un po’ frenati. Sono ancora Harry e Draco.

Poi, rinunciando a ogni limite che potrebbe frenarlo, Harry avvicina la propria bocca a quella di Draco e stampa un bacio castissimo, mentre con il bacino si strofina impercettibilmente contro quello dell’altro.

Iniziano a fare finta.

Draco ghigna su quelle labbra, prima di schiudere le proprie per inoltrare la lingua nella sua bocca. Arpiona con le mani il sedere di Harry e stringe le dita come volesse infilzare con le unghie quella carne così soda.

Lo sente gemere, mentre entrambi conoscono l’uno il sapore dell’altro, e sentirlo lo inorgoglisce maggiormente; sebbene sia braccato come una preda, contro il corpo robusto del suo partner, non gli dispiace per una volta sentirsi sotto il controllo di qualcun altro e forse la causa va a quel bacio che, ora, di casto e puro non ha più niente.

Riescono a funzionare, in quel gioco, soltanto perché fingono di essere altre persone, due stranieri che si sono appena corteggiati nell’atrio di quella locanda; altrimenti Draco e Harry sarebbero ancora a bisticciare, vestiti, su quanto sia sbagliato e assurdo tutto ciò.

Draco si dà dello stupido, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, per quanto il suo abito lo limiti in ciò che, forse, anela da tempo. Ma ammettere il desiderio agognante di possedere, toccare, dilaniare con folle passione la carne della sua nemesi, beh, è un altro discorso che probabilmente non affronterà mai.

Non ora, soprattutto, che Harry sembra ben intenzionato a privarlo di ogni indumento.

La cosa che perde con più facilità è la camicia già sbottonata. Harry la toglie quando distanziandosi dalle sue labbra, incomincia a baciarlo lungo il collo scendendo verso le scapole e, trovando subito quel tessuto come impedimento, con un lamento sommesso, intuisce che prima dovrà liberarsi di quei vestiti per avere a disposizione tutta la pelle di Draco.

Il secondo indumento, che si appropinqua a togliergli, sono i pantaloni. Si ritrova a baciarlo lungo tutto l’addome asciutto, scendendo verso l’ombelico e mettendosi in ginocchio. Sfila la cintura e poi li sbottona. Subito dopo la zip, i pantaloni di Draco scivolano a terra, scortati dalle mani di Harry che non si limitano a questo, ma lo accarezzano con parsimonia e adorazione.

Draco, in tutto ciò, lo guarda con un lampo di lussuria negli occhi. Si tortura per l’ennesima volta il labbro mentre desidera fortemente che Harry accolga il suo membro già teso e pronto nella sua bocca umida, rossa e carnosa come una fragola matura.

Lo desidera, ma pazienta perché sa che ci sarà il tempo adatto. Deve i _nsegnarglielo_ , guidarlo, perché anche se non sembra Harry è un principiante.

Lo è, giusto? Se lo domanda perché quando poi Harry gli trascina via anche gli slip non sa più crederci.  
Si ritrova nudo senza aver proferito parola e Harry ora lo guarda dal basso come se osservasse e ammirasse una statua. Si sente quasi imbarazzato e per un momento le vesti di quello straniero lo terrorizzano.

Harry si rimette in piedi e subito gli è addosso come un segugio che ha appena trovato ciò che cercava.

Lo sente sfregarsi contro di lui e il suo membro concitato frizionare nudo contro la stoffa che nasconde ancora l’erezione di Harry.

Si sente infastidito perché gli piace, ma al tempo stesso non riesce a dire di smetterla, perché in fondo non lo vuole proprio per niente.

Si giustifica allora che tutto ciò è per evitare di morire… e sembra bastare, quando riprende a baciare bramosamente la bocca di Harry.

Deve insegnarli come si fa del buon sesso – perché da quel che ho capito Harry non ne ha mai fatto – ma nel frattempo lui stesso impara cose nuove. Come ad esempio che i capelli di Potter non sono disordinati come sembrano. Sono lisci, quando li stringe tra le dita e sono sottili e folti quando li spinge verso di sé per ancorarsi meglio alle sue labbra.

Poi geme perché nonostante tutto il whisky, il suo pene ha trovato il modo di indurirsi e contrarsi. Lo percepisce quando si struscia contro i boxer di Harry provocandogli alcune scosse di piacere e, allora, frustrato, fa scoccare le loro bocche e gli morde indisponente un labbro, guardandolo poi per incitarlo a proseguire. Harry intuisce e si sposta, dando subito le spalle e camminando lentamente verso il letto.

Draco non può fare a meno di ammirare quelle cosce sode e appena coperte da una leggera peluria, salendo su quel culo gonfio come due meloni maturi e, per Merlino, se ha voglia di scoparselo!  
"Sfilati gli slip" gli chiede con voce bassa, ancora appoggiato alla porta, come se a parlare sia stata la parte animale, quella più istintiva di lui. Harry si volta a guardarlo e sorride svelto. Quando le sue mani finiscono sui propri fianchi, Harry si piega appena - e poi sempre di più – conducendo le sue mutande fino alle caviglie.

È quasi piegato a novanta e si mostra in tutta la sua nudità meravigliosa agli occhi di Draco che non sono mai stati così accesi di ardore come in quel momento.

Quando Harry torna dritto, Draco ammira tutto il resto: la schiena fasciata da tutti quei muscoli definiti e, impreca nuovamente, mentre pensa che quella visione sia il ritratto di un artista. Quelle fossette di Venere, poi, che lo fanno capitolare, sono il dettaglio di un opera d'arte.

Non è Draco Malfoy in quel momento, quindi può permettersi di pensare a quanto sia bello quell'uomo nudo. Harry Potter nudo e maestoso soltanto per lui.

Harry sembra colto d'imbarazzo ma si gira per mostrarsi totalmente e Draco trattiene il respiro e anche l'istinto di saltargli addosso.

Il pene di Harry, ritto verso il suo ombelico gli dimostra quanto anche lui sia eccitato da quella situazione venutasi a creare.

Solo in quel momento Draco si avvicina, come un gatto meticoloso che percorre il perimetro della propria area di attacco. Ad un palmo da lui, lo tocca, accarezzandolo al centro del petto. Lo guarda negli occhi e non c'è bisogno che si parlino, in quel momento. Anche perché probabilmente farlo, per loro due, sarebbe come rovinare tutta la magia.

Harry abbozza un sorriso e non fa in tempo a mordersi il labbro inferiore che Draco lo fa suo succhiandolo con veemenza, per poi tirare fuori la lingua e turbarlo con l'intenzione di entrare dentro la sua bocca senza chiedere il permesso. Permesso di cui non ha bisogno perché Harry lo imita e le loro lingue si incontrano a metà strada tra le loro bocche.

Quando congiungono anche le loro labbra, si congiungono spasmodicamente l'uno addosso all'altro e stavolta sono le mani di Harry a trovare i capelli di Draco, scompigliandoglieli e stringendoli per spingerlo contro di lui, mentre si baciano profondamente.

Draco, invece, ora che può farlo, senza alcun ostacolo, afferra con tutte e due le mani le natiche di Harry e le stringe attirandole a sé e massaggiandole impudicamente, facendo così frizionare le loro erezioni fra loro.

Vorrebbe violarlo in quel momento, in modo quasi brusco, infilando un dito in quel piccolo orifizio, ma si trattiene per paura che una sua azione avventata possa impaurire il principiante che tanto inesperto, poi, non sembra essere.

Prendono fiato e indietreggiano sul letto, fino a cascarci sopra. Ridono, mentre si baciano ancora, rotolando tra le coperte e il materasso cigolante. Ridono complici come non hanno mai fatto.

Si sono salvati la vita e hanno collaborato così tante volte, in quegli ultimi anni, ma la complicità e il divertimento di stare assieme, sembra lo abbiano trovato solo in quel momento.

Draco si ritrova a sovrastarlo, si drizza con il busto e poi si mette a cavalcioni per primeggiare sull’altro. Posa entrambe le mani sul suo petto e si sistema sul bacino di Potter, appositamente sfregandosi col proprio coccige sull’erezione sottostante. Sorride con un ghigno e massaggiandogli il petto, alza una mano per raggiungere la bocca di Harry.

Sgraziatamente carezza quelle labbra rosse, facendosi spazio per inoltrare al suo interno due dita, come se le intingesse in un calamaio. Si trascina sulle gambe di Potter con il bacino e con le stesse dita raggiunge l’erezione tesa e dura. L’acciuffa e, facilitato dalla saliva del compagno, inizia a massaggiarlo lentamente, frizionando nei punti giusti per coglierlo di sorpresa e farlo sussultare di piacere.

Lo guarda quando stuzzica il prepuzio con il pollice e sorride astuto, mentre lo osserva tremare sotto di sé. Freme anche lui, sentendosi più concitato, ma percepirlo così accalorato e impaziente lo inorgoglisce a tal punto da comportarsi dal beffardo, qual è, che ha davanti a sé tutta la notte per condurlo alla pazzia.

Proprio per questo, poi, lasciandolo d’improvviso, si allunga verso il perimetro esterno del materasso per acciuffare la bottiglia di whisky. Beve grossolanamente, facendosi scappare di proposito alcune gocce che libere scendono giù verso il suo collo, attraversano le scapole e naufragano sul suo petto.

Harry lo ha fissato per tutto quel tempo, quindi non esita nemmeno un istante e si mette a sedere, raggiungendolo alla stessa altezza. Draco lo guarda con un sorriso languido e attende che l’altro faccia la sua mossa, mentre si alza con le ginocchia per sovrastarlo ancora e permettergli di fare ciò a cui stanno entrambi pensando e agognando.

Harry, infatti, senza più esitare, incomincia a leccare quelle piccole perle di un arancione caldo che imperlano la pelle nivea di Draco; lo fa con lussuria e grazia, fermandosi in alcuni punti in cui incomincia a succhiare, provocando un rossore livido che folgorano entrambi di concitata sofferenza.

Draco geme e chiude gli occhi, sotto quelle attenzioni. Riversa il capo all’indietro e lascia che Potter sopraggiunga ai suoi capezzoli, che prima vengono morsi e poi succhiati avidamente, mentre con le mani Harry lo stringe all’altezza delle costole, dando una consistenza a quella magrezza lampante.

Quando crede di aver lavato via ogni traccia di whisky, Draco lo tira giù, di nuovo sdraiato, sotto il suo controllo. Riafferra la bottiglia e piegandola verso il suo petto lascia scivolare un po’ del liquido su di lui.

Abbandona la bottiglia di nuovo a terra e, riversandosi sull’addome del Grifondoro, agisce come il maestro farebbe per correggere le azioni del suo alunno. Difatti, Harry geme appena le labbra di Draco si posano sulla sua pelle, come un morso di un serpente; lo bacia con quei pizzichi, tirando la pelle e poi leccandola.

Raggiungendo le areole dei capezzoli già turgidi, Draco li stuzzica maggiormente bagnandoli con la lingua e succhiandoli e mordendoli con le labbra. Sale sul collo dove lascia una scia di baci e scende nuovamente giù, consumando quella pelle che si asciuga parsimoniosamente sotto le sue attenzioni.

Tornano a baciarsi, poi, scambiandosi le ultime tracce di ciò che rimane del whisky e si baciano anche quando Draco si insinua tra le gambe di Harry e lo induce a voltarsi a pancia in giù, per procedere… perché è ovvio che ormai, dopo tutti quei preliminari, non resistano più.

Harry si allontana ed esita un po’, guardandolo, ancora non è sicuro di tutto ciò benché una parte di lui, quella dei bassifondi che freme, frustrata in una erezione che non è mai stata tanto solida in quel modo.

“Potter,” gli sussurra Draco come a volerlo beffare. Ed eccoli che ci risono, Harry e Draco. “Devo forse ricordarti che sei un coraggioso Grifondoro? Non dovrebbe spaventarti nulla” gli dice.

Harry lo guarda tra l’offeso e il seccato e “tu sei un Serpeverde, devo ricordarti anch’io che siete sempre pronti a colpire alle spalle?” dice con cattiveria. Ma Draco abbozza un sorriso, che per metà è ghigno e “è questo il vostro limite, vi fermate alle apparenze. I Serpeverde non sono soltanto questo e gli anni spesi a combattere sullo stesso fronte, avrebbe dovuto insegnartelo”.

Harry sa che ha ragione, ma non demorde e lo guarda in cagnesco. “Insegnarmi cosa?”

“Che colpiamo alle spalle solo le persone da cui dobbiamo difenderci e non chicchessia. Che siamo leali, anche in situazioni estreme. Secondo te, Potter, il tuo migliore amico Weasley, si sarebbe spinto tanto oltre in questa situazione? O avrebbe mollato optando per un’altra soluzione o, addirittura, per la morte?”

Harry sa che non avrebbe dovuto approfondire perché le parole di Draco sono dannatamente vere. Ciò nonostante, non demorde ancora: “Ron ha fatto tanto altro per me, tu non ne sai niente”.

“Ron non ti avrebbe scopato né si sarebbe fatto scopare” replica, sfidandolo. Harry vorrebbe quasi allontanarsi da lui e lasciar perdere ma gli echi di quanto è appena successo offuscano ancora la sua mente perciò, tutto ciò che accade dopo, viene intrisa con ciò che rappresenta il loro legame in un tutto e per tutto: rabbia e risentimento.

Harry si avvicina alla bocca di Draco cogliendolo di sorpresa e lo bacia, ma stavolta senza più delicatezza o morbido trasporto. È arrabbiato e si muove come tale. Lo bacia come se gli stesse sputando addosso insulti e asseconda le mani del Serpeverde con ansimi e grugniti come se l’amante lo stesse graffiando.

Si ritrova prono sul letto, sovrastato da Draco che lo schiaccia dalla vita in su. Non lo guarda, non vuole farlo e così si toglie gli occhiali lasciandoli cadere a terra. Si alza e si mette a quattro zampe, spingendo la figura di Draco a mettersi nuovamente in ginocchio. “È così che ti piace, no?” dice a denti stretti. “Prendimi” parla sommessamente e d’un tratto gli sembra di tornare a parlare serpentese, come se Draco poi potesse capirlo.

Malfoy lo contempla, ancora sorpreso dalla velocità con cui la situazione è andata svolgendosi. Se fino a un momento prima aveva pensato di aver mandato tutto a puttane, iniziando a parlare con Harry, si era poi ritrovato la bocca del Grifondoro a tappare la sua per baciarlo in un modo diverso da come aveva fatto precedentemente.

Lo capisce subito che quella di Harry è rabbia e provocazione, ma si sente sopraffatto dai suoi desideri per tentare in qualche modo di trovare il modo giusto per rispondergli. Quindi si lascia coinvolgere.

Harry, poi, che ha acciuffato lo schienale del letto per mettersi nella posizione che lui, precedentemente, aveva detto di preferire, lo acceca.

Lo contempla ancora, così bello, così perfetto, così assecondante sebbene la rabbia che infiamma ogni lembo di pelle, mentre si tocca per lubrificare la sua erezione. Soltanto dopo aver acciuffato la sua bacchetta dai pantaloni, lasciati sul pavimento, ed aver avvolto magicamente con un preservativo il suo pene, si avvicina a Harry afferrandolo per i fianchi.

Non lo guarda, sa che qualsiasi occhiataccia o smorfia potrebbero frenarlo e farlo esitare e lui, tanto quanto Potter che è restio solo per dei preconcetti stupidi, non vuole assolutamente finirla in quel momento. E non perché potrebbe morire, ma perché da quando lo ha visto completamente nudo, davanti a sé, non ha fatto altro che immaginare e anelare a quel momento.

Penetra Harry prima con un dito, subito dopo con un secondo per allargare quella piccola fessura e prepararlo ad accoglierlo senza troppi fastidi. Harry geme con gli occhi chiusi e la faccia appiccicata allo schienale del letto e forse non è di piacere, ma Draco insiste e infila un terzo dito, affondando duramente e rigirandoli con lentezza. Soltanto quando vede Harry toccarsi il proprio pene, rilassa i nervi e si lascia andare all’istinto, perché ha ragione, quella dell’altro è solo reticenza, non ribrezzo.

Così sostituisce le dita afferrando la propria erezione e spingendola dentro l’orifizio allargato. Lo penetra con tutto il proprio glande e socchiude gli occhi, inebriato da quelle sensazioni talmente impercettibili da farlo sentire inappagato e impaziente al pensiero che per percepire qualcosa di più forte, debba ancora attendere il momento adatto. Affonda, allora, sotto un altro gemito di Harry, la sua asta dentro e lentamente, insinuandosi in quella fessura ancora così stretta, che sembra circondarlo in una morsa asfissiante, fa in modo che lo accolga tutto.

Soltanto dopo averlo fatto si arresta, permettendo ad entrambi di riprendere il regolare respiro.

Harry apre gli occhi, sentendosi improvvisamente colmo di qualcosa che dà al tempo stesso fastidio e piacere. Si arresta anche lui, accorgendosi che fino a quel momento si stava frizionando il pene ricercando scrupolosamente quella briciola di soddisfazione per farla diventare qualcosa di più sostanzioso. E lo capisce anche lui, che le sue erano tutte scuse spinte dalla paura di non sapere cosa accadesse dopo essersi concesso in quel modo ad un altro uomo.

Credeva di perdere virilità, eppure non si è mai sentito tanto maschio come in quel momento in cui si è unito, legato profondamente, ad un altro suo simile. Si alza, sentendo contrarre il pene di Draco dentro di lui a quella mossa improvvisa, e gli si avvicina, solo per circondarlo con un braccio, per afferrargli la nuca e baciarlo con fervore. Solo passione, senza più alcuna traccia di rabbia. Draco lo accoglie di buon grado, nuovamente sorpreso, e lo bacia portando una mano sulla sua guancia. Senza motivo, solo perché vuole toccarlo.

In quel bacio, incomincia a muoversi, ritraendosi e spingendosi in Harry sempre con un pizzico di vigore in più. E non importa se ora Harry sia in ginocchio come lui, addossato al suo petto, mentre lo tiene fermo per la nuca, baciandolo appassionatamente, perché sa, lo sente sulla sua pelle e oltre essa, che è tutto perfetto così com’è.

Loro due, insieme, legati, come una sola entità. Lui dentro Harry, come se per la prima volta appartenesse al mondo e alla vita di qualcun altro.

Non gli era mai accaduto e per questo percepisce quell’emozione, mista al sopraggiungere dell’orgasmo, appieno, brutalmente, che lo sconvolge dalla punta dei piedi fino alla testa.

Si sente ubriaco non solo nei sensi, ma anche nell’anima e sa che questo non è dovuto all’alcool, bensì a quell’atto di puro sesso – e che forse, dietro quel ‘facciamo finta’ nasconde qualcosa di più – che li sta facendo danzare allo stesso ritmo dei loro battiti accelerati.

Harry vorrebbe toccarsi per provare più piacere, ma è come se sulla bocca di Draco se ne dimenticasse, come se quel piacere– benché minimo – dopotutto, gli bastasse, anche se intriso di dolore perché qualcuno lo sta violando selvaggiamente spingendosi dentro il suo ano.

E si sente appagato anche se non stringe la sua erezione, quando sente Draco gemere sulla sua bocca colto dai primi spasmi dell’orgasmo. Gli basta, quando le spinte si distanziano l’una dall’altra facendosi più lente e più lunghe e lo sente ancora ansimare, nel suo orecchio. Gli basta a colmare l’insoddisfazione nei sensi e nella pancia, quando crollano sul materasso, ancora profondamente legati l’uno all’altro.

Restano in silenzio. Prendono fiato e normalizzano il proprio respiro. Successivamente, Draco trova la forza per abbandonare quella tana accogliente e stretta dentro Harry, distendendosi a pancia in sù mentre il preservativo scompare magicamente, liberando il suo membro. Harry rimane d’un fianco, dandogli le spalle, e guarda dritto davanti a sé.

È ancora un uomo con tutta la sua virilità. Anzi, essa si è perfino intensificata dopo tutto quel sesso. E per fortuna sono tutti e due troppo ubriachi per pensare che, invece, è il loro rapporto ad essersi complicato ulteriormente.

Ora nulla sarà come prima.

_I'll do my best, I'll do my best to do the best I can_  
[…]  
To keep my heart from jumping through my mouth dear 

 

Sente Draco bere ancora un sorso di whisky e sta per chiedergli se non ne ha abbastanza di quel liquore quando il Serpeverde lo afferra per una spalla e lo costringe a mettersi supino. Lo guarda stupito e incapace di comprendere le sue azioni… sembra che non abbiano finito ma, Harry pensa, non c’è più niente che possa insegnarli o niente da fare per portare avanti quel ‘facciamo finta’. Eppure Draco ghigna e “non abbiamo finito, Potter.” Gli dice.

Ma invece è così: hanno finito. Hanno fatto sesso e non c’è più alcun Voto Infrangibile da sciogliere, perché continuare? Perché spingersi oltre senza un motivo, senza una scusa…?

Però Harry non dice nulla. Osserva Draco leccarsi le labbra e si acciglia. “Nella tua prossima esperienza sessuale, ricordati di compiacere un uomo in questo modo, Potter. Non smetterà di ringraziarti” gli sussurra, mentre a gattoni si spinge verso il suo inguine. Harry sgrana gli occhi quando vede Draco afferrare il suo pene ancora abbastanza eretto ed eccitato, al quale egli stesso aveva smesso di dare attenzioni, spossato da quanto era successo. Le mani di Draco si fanno veloci sulla sua erezione mentre lo massaggiano. Poi Draco lascia colare un po’ di saliva sul prepuzio di Harry che rabbrividisce, e lo guarda. Draco allunga un sorriso vispo prima di aprire la bocca per accogliere l’erezione di Harry mentre quest’ultimo si irrigidisce, sorpreso e nuovamente sovraeccitato. Draco succhia scendendo e risalendo. Con uno scocco si allontana e lo friziona di nuovo con una mano. Guarda il glande con recondita attenzione prima di iniziare a leccarlo per asciugare il seme fuoriuscito e la sua stessa saliva. Con la lingua percorre dal basso verso l’alto tutta l’altezza e poi riscende, tra i testicoli che succhia senza nemmeno un po’ di esitazione. Ne accoglie prima uno e poi l’altro, bagnandolo e solleticandolo con la lingua.

Harry geme e stringe le lenzuola tra le sua mani, mentre indurisce tutti i muscoli. Quelle attenzioni sono l’Inferno e il Paradiso, sono lo stesso dolore, fastidio e lo stesso piacere e soddisfazione che ha percepito quando Draco spingeva dentro di lui.

Si abbassa a guardarlo con gli occhi offuscati, si affretta a riprendere i propri occhiali per osservare meglio le azioni di Draco e quando lo mette a fuoco lo osserva avidamente mentre lo accoglie nuovamente dentro la bocca.

Impreca ogni mago e tutte le streghe che ricorda mentre le labbra di Draco affondano velocemente sull’asta fino a quando gli è possibile. Lo contempla mentre si ritrae, soffermandosi vigorosamente sulla punta, poi ancora un affondo, aiutato con una mano.

Harry vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi ma al tempo stesso non vuole perdersi quella meravigliosa scena, così si agita fremendo e gemendo sul letto, braccato come una preda in agonia a causa del sopraggiungere dell’orgasmo.

Quando lo colgono i primi spasmi irregolari, Draco rallenta i movimenti, ma non diminuisce la forza con cui friziona e succhia e Harry ci prova ad allontanarlo per non venirgli spudoratamente in bocca, ma Draco non ha intenzione di staccarsi in tempo e, così, rilassando ogni muscolo, Harry si concede a quell’ondata e senza più trattenersi geme chiamando il nome del suo amante: “Malfoy… che… tu… sia…dannato”.

Ed è un ringraziamento, il suo.

 

_I'll do my best, I'll do my best to do the best I can  
[…]  
_ _To keep the past, the past and not the present_

 

Qualche ora più tardi, Harry si sveglia, confuso nel non ritrovarsi in un ambiente familiare, inforca i propri occhiali e guarda Draco, che dorme accanto a lui con il viso disteso nella beatitudine del sonno.

Ricorda ancora tutto, così come ancora sente l’alcool nelle vene. Scende dal letto lentamente e prende la propria bacchetta. Ci aveva già pensato prima di tutto quell’affare ma ora è più esitante rispetto a prima.

Vuole dimenticare? Ma soprattutto, vuole che entrambi non sappiamo cosa sia effettivamente successo?

Non lo sa più, per questo esita più del dovuto. Ma alla fine decide che deve farlo, perché la sensazione di cambiamento già percepita subito dopo l’orgasmo di Draco lo attanaglia nelle viscere facendogli credere che nessuno dei due è pronto o capace a gestire il loro rapporto di amicizia dopo una complicazione di quel tipo.

Si avvicina a Malfoy e “Oblivion” sussurra, concentrandosi su ciò che vuole che Draco dimentichi.

Poi si siede di nuovo sul letto. Sa che dovrebbe andare via, ma resta in quella stanza, inconsciamente, proprio perché non vuole del tutto dimenticare. Anche se deve.

E puntandosi la bacchetta verso una tempia, ripete lo stesso incantesimo, pensando e cancellando al tempo stesso tutte le belle emozioni assaporate in quella notte di bramosa passione.

Si addormenta nel buio, già non sapendo più della presenza di Malfoy accanto a lui.

 

 

*

_Due mesi dopo…_

 

Harry si risveglia dopo l’ennesimo sogno. “ _Malfoy…Che tu sia dannato!_ ” impreca, toccandosi la fronte e spingendo via, invano, il mal di testa che lo colpisce. Il lenzuolo lo avverte dell’ennesima erezione nelle sue mutande che, come una bandiera, si innalza poco al di sotto delle coperte.

Ricorda tutto, ormai. I ricordi sono riaffiorati lentamente, sogno dopo sogno. E non si biasima perché lo ha sempre saputo di non essere mai stato così bravo, con gli incantesimi di memoria, non come Hermione, che se vuole saprebbe farti dimenticare anche l’esistenza di una persona.

Ora ricorda tutto. Ricorda Draco e la loro notte.

Ricorda ogni parola, ogni gesto, la complicità, tutte le emozioni seguite da quella sensazione di appagamento dopo essersi sentiti completi, appartenenti a qualcosa.

La frustrazione, il fastidio e il dolore che risente in quell’erezione dura che urla la mancanza di attenzioni. Alcune in particolare, come le mani e la bocca di Draco sulla sua pelle.

Si alza dal letto e la sua paura più grande, ora, è il pensiero che anche Malfoy possa aver ricordato tutto, da chissà quanto tempo, ma che riesca nonostante tutto a mascherare tutto dietro l’ennesimo ‘facciamo finta’: il più brutto.

Facciamo finta di non ricordare un bel niente, Potter? Sente perfino la sua voce, beffarlo.

Perché Harry non sa se ne è capace. Ha cancellato la memoria di entrambi temendo per il loro rapporto professionale, ma è rimasto in quella stanza per ricordarsi che è accaduto e che, forse, doveva accadere.

Si guarda allo specchio e si sente uno schifo. Poi si butta dentro la doccia e placa la sua frustrata concitazione con acqua fredda e toccandosi senza l’armonia delle mani del suo partner, senza lo stesso desiderio di quella bocca che sogna ogni notte.

Stupidamente pensa di poterci riuscire, quando il membro si affloscia arreso, nuovamente, mentre si prepara ad affrontare un altro giorno in compagnia del suo tormento: ““Facciamo finta di non provare un bel niente, Potter?”

  
_I'm on my way to what I want from this world_

_And years from now you'll make it to the next world_

_And everything that you receive up yonder_

_Is what you gave to me the day I wandered_

 

 

_la canzone ispiratrice è I'm on my way - The proclameirs._


	6. E quant'altro

Soltanto ultimamente riesco a percepire i diversi timbri delle tue espressioni, ma precedentemente, quando dicevo di conoscerti per ciò che non eri, il tuo tono di voce aveva sempre la stessa cadenza beffarda. Ora, invece, ne riconosco i dettagli.  
Quel ghigno era impostato come le tue belle camicie bianche e quella voce di cristallo distorta nel tuo essere sempre così sfrontato è venuta fuori per nasconderne un’altra. Una verità, forse. Che per te, lui, non è soltanto un amico.  
Ma la sorpresa è un’altra, in tutto ciò, sai?  
La verità è che io non riesco a sopportarlo.

   
 

 _I saw you there last night_  
Standing in the dark  
You were acting so in love  
With your hand upon his heart

 

  
Quella volta non importò più nulla, ad un tratto, per te, né dove fossimo né cosa stessimo facendo. Quando è arrivata quella notizia, non mi hai nemmeno guardato. Hai lasciato andare quella pergamena, sapendo che l’avrei raccolta per leggerla, e ti sei smaterializzato svuotando quella stanza in cui ci nascondevamo per spiare la nostra unica fottutissima pista.  
Eravamo in missione. Sarei potuto morire.  
Non ti è importato, Malfoy.  
   
   
Ti ho raggiunto la sera, al San Mungo, per scoprire soltanto che Blaise era già stato dimesso, secondo il tuo permesso.  
Non ho avuto dubbi nemmeno in quel momento, su dove poterti trovare. Adesso, sei come una pagina piena di parole, indirizzi. Una rubrica di luoghi dove cercarti. Non sono molti, anzi, sono di più quelli da cui fuggi.  
È questo che fa di una persona, un amico? Sapere con certezza dove egli sia e, al tempo stesso, avere paura di avere ragione?  
Il Ministero è casa tua. Ci sono delle piccole celle dove mettiamo i detenuti prima di inviarli ad Azkaban. Una di quelle celle è la tua camera da letto, non importa se le altre sono occupate: quella resta sempre la tua. Quella brandina ha la forma del tuo corpo.  
E questo perché, benché tu abbia due case, scappi da entrambe. Ai tuoi occhi probabilmente sono come prigioni. So anche questo, sì, che preferisci una cella vera a una che si finge accogliente.  
Il perché? Perché costringerti in una bolla di sicurezza, vizi e agi ti soffoca. Ti sono bastati diciassette anni di una vita in questo modo.  
Il pericolo è la tua adrenalina, ora, e la cella, il luogo dove chiedere ammenda per i tuoi peccati.  
So abbastanza, Malfoy? Lo so perché ti ho vissuto e non perché sia mai successo di ritrovarci a parlare, io e te, di relazioni _e quant’altro_. Ciò che riusciamo a fare, io e te, è risolvere i casi e, beh, il resto lo sai.  
   
I miei passi sono il rintocco di un orologio, mi avvicino con la consapevolezza che tu hai portato la persona più cara che hai al mondo in un luogo tanto lurido per riposare e riprendersi perché forse hai dimenticato anche l’indirizzo di quella casa che hai preso in affitto.  
La tua psicologia non sempre mi è chiara. Forse se ne discutessimo, capirei molto di più… Ma, hey, un Malfoy non parla di sentimenti _e quant’altro_.  
Quando arrivo in fondo al corridoio e svolto a destra, vi vedo. La luce fioca di una candela vi illumina a stento. Siete circondati dall’ombra ed è forse per questo che, per quanto fossi preparato, mi sento colto di sorpresa in ogni caso.  
In quell’oscurità non c’è mai stata tanta chiarezza per me su quanto stesse accadendo, su quanto mi fossi preso in giro per tutto il tempo.  
La realtà è che tu e Blaise siete amici, o forse molto di più, ma siete quel che noi non siamo e questo ferisce il mio petto come una maledizione senza perdono. Come una statua di sale, dinnanzi a voi che dormite, vi osservo come chi ha un ritratto perfetto davanti agli occhi e lo invidia con tutto se stesso perché sa di non poterne fare parte.  
Tu sei con lui come non lo sei per nessun altro, Malfoy. E se è questa l’amicizia, un gesto così innocente ma compromettente, che concedi a una sola persona, beh, mi sono illuso: io e te non siamo amici.  
Dopo Ron e dopo Hermione, credevo che tu… che tu, dopo tutti questi anni, lo fossi. Per me. Un amico. E lo sei. Il fatto è questo: io non lo sono per te, perché c’è già Blaise.  
Quel posto è già occupato.  
Me lo dicono quelle mani intrecciate che sono posate all’altezza del suo cuore. Il viso di Blaise è conciato male, qualcuno deve averlo affatturato o peggio, ma le fasce attorno al petto mi fanno pensare che non sia il suo viso ad essere il fattore più allarmante. E tutto ciò non mi importa quando trovo l’altra sua mano, con le dita districate nei tuoi capelli, quelli che so essere intoccabili. È questa l’amicizia? Quando concedi a qualcun altro di fare anche le cose che odi di più? Così è questo che provi e che senti per un amico, eh, Malfoy?  
Cosa sei con me, allora?    
Mi avvicino con la stessa insolenza di chi vorrebbe cruciarvi, ma poi tocco entrambi con le mani e ci smaterializzo.  
Sono stato smistato a Grifondoro ed è mia inclinazione portare in salvo chiunque sia in difficoltà: sia l’uomo per cui non sono niente di più di un collega, sia colui che ha il cuore di quello che considero, forse, già un amico.  
Professionalità, è questo il punto cardine che lega i nostri rapporti. Partnership, è questo che siamo: due persone che collaborano professionalmente.

 

 _But you were just friends_  
At least that's what you said  
Now, I know better from his fingers in your hair  
I forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one

 

Al mattino, ti ritrovo in cucina, con gli abiti scomposti e sciupati, lo sguardo non troppo perso perché forse questa notte ti sei svegliato e ti sei reso conto di essere in casa mia.  
Non vivo nel lusso, ma nemmeno in una topaia. La mia casa è decisamente come i miei abiti: comoda ed economica.  
Ci sei venuto poche volte: a prendere un fascicolo di un caso, a prendermi per partire per una missione, a prendere qualsiasi cosa che non fosse un invito da parte mia a restare, per prenderci qualcosa da bere seduti in salotto a parlare del niente. Quello non lo hai fatto mai.  
Hai già Blaise per questo, no?  
“Che cosa è successo?” ti chiedo, mentre mi preparo un caffè. Alzi il viso, mi osservi con gli occhi gonfi e assonnati e fai spallucce. Ti sposti i capelli all’indietro e dai le spalle al tavolo sul quale ti reggi, come se ti sostenessi. Sei sempre elegante, sebbene la palese stanchezza che grava sul tuo viso e sul tuo corpo.  
“Una rissa, fuori da una locanda. Blaise è fatto così” lo giustifichi. Serro i pugni ma faccio finta di nulla, mentre annuisco.  
Tu non mi giustifichi mai e se lo fai, è per insultarmi con uno dei tuoi epiteti migliori.  
Cosa ho fatto a credere che potesse essere davvero cambiato qualcosa tra noi? Come ho fatto a pensare che avessi io quel posto che riservi a lui?  
“Perché ci hai portato da te?”  
Chiudo il frigorifero e inizio a riempire la moka. “La cella non è un luogo adatto dove far riposare qualcuno conciato così male, Malfoy” ti spiego.  
Annuisci impercettibilmente, mi passi accanto e ti fermi proprio dietro di me. Per la prima volta non so affatto quali siano i tuoi pensieri o il perché dei tuoi atteggiamenti. Poi stringi una mano sulla mia spalla e “Grazie, Potter” mi sussurri. “Lo porto a casa mia, poi ripasso per andare insieme al Ministero”.  
Dura un secondo, ma quel gesto fa crollare ogni nervo teso e ogni ipotesi costruita in quelle ultime ore per giustificare le mie illusioni.  
Ancora una volta, il castello si disintegra come fosse fatto di carta e il vento si divertisse a buttarlo giù con un soffio più forte di quanto servirebbe per smontarlo.  
Me lo domando un’altra volta “cosa siamo io e te?” quando “può rimanere qui, non affaticarlo. Non è un problema.” Affermo.  
Mi guardi ancora e sorridi di nuovo, un abbozzo che intravedo perché è ancora una volta diverso dai tuoi soliti ghigni. Sei stanco e non hai nemmeno la forza di fare lo sfrontato con me. Sei solo… riconoscente. Annuisci e ti dirigi nella stanza dove vi ho lasciati ieri notte, subito dopo aver speso un po’ di tempo a guardarvi con l’invidia a infuocare i miei sensi domandandomi, come faccio ora: cosa siete? Cosa siamo?  
   
Ci sono diversi tipi di amicizia. Credo sia questo quello che mi fa incorrere ogni volta nell’errore. Io e te in qualche modo siamo amici ma è la caratteristica che la fa combinare in questo senso che non capisco.  
Tu e Blaise non siete amici, siete qualcosa di più. Siete cresciuti insieme, siete simili e a volte credo perfino che siate una mente soltanto.  
Te lo sei ritrovato mentre tentavi di circondarti di idioti per dare la dimostrazione a tutti che tu fossi il migliore, ma lo hai sempre saputo che questo, con Blaise, non avrebbe funzionato. Lui, però, non ha compiuto le tue stesse scelte. Gli sei bastato tu: un solo idiota.  
Te lo sei tenuto stretto, per quanto questo facesse notare che fossi uno fra i tanti Serpeverde, perché lo hai riconosciuto subito come quell’amico fedele che mai ti avrebbe abbandonato. E lo non ha mai fatto, neppure negli errori.  
So tutto questo, ma so che manca comunque qualcosa. Ti comporti come se fossi in debito con lui. Lo tratti come se ti dovesse la vita. Ed è questo che mi fa crollare, perché questo comportamento mi dà la certezza che la vostra non sia un’amicizia come tutte.  
   
Sei tornato a casa con me, per Blaise che, ancora incosciente, riposava sullo stesso letto in cui lo avevamo lasciato la mattina. È stato sveglio giusto il tempo di nutrirlo, poi è crollato di nuovo.  
Così ci siamo ritrovati in salone e a quel punto non abbiamo potuto far altre che fare l’unica cosa che non è mai successa tra noi: parlare.  
Ci siamo seduti, con due burrobirre tra le mani, io sul divano e tu sulla poltroncina ed è accaduto dopo un lungo silenzio. Un intimo intervallo di parole, quanto di più ci aspettassimo.  
“Mi dispiace se ti stiamo creando tutto questo disturbo” confessi. Nego velocemente, perché non lo è, e sono spiazzato perché non mai successo in un giorno di vederti dispiaciuto per ben due volte e ammetterlo, soprattutto. Ma sei stanco, sei stanco di doverti trattenere. Per una volta, forse, vuoi solo essere libero di poter ammettere che più di una volta ti dispiace di dar fastidio o creare disturbo agli altri. Soprattutto se la questione riguarda te o qualcuno direttamente legato a te.  
“Non lo fate affatto, mi fa piacere poter esserti d’aiuto… e a Blaise, ovviamente” riparo velocemente quanto detto mordendomi poi la lingua. Tu sbuffi una risata ironica, strozzata e roca e annuisce. “È nella tua indole, dopotutto, spaccarti il culo per gli altri” affermi.  
Mi stupisco di quelle parole perché, nonostante la tua stanchezza, io so che sono calibrate, precise e attente come la maggior parte dei tuoi ragionamenti.  
 _Gli altri_ , hai detto. Come se volessi dire che certe cose le farei per qualsiasi persona. Mi acciglio e guardo la bottiglia tra le mani, mentre mi domando se anche tu qualche volta ti sia ritrovato a interrogarti sulla nostra… relazione.  
Per una volta, voglio moderare anche io le mie parole. Anche se non sono così. Anche se sono più diretto con le persone, con i miei cari. E non mi pongo mai problemi nell’ammettere i miei sentimenti.  
Ma questa si può dire che sia la nostra prima conversazione su questi argomenti _e quant’altro_ e voglio andarci piano per evitare di farmi male. Perché una tua sola negazione, sai, mi ferirebbe.  
“Non lo farei per tutti” dico, quindi. Ti guardo, per analizzare la tua reazione, e il tuo sorriso, un pallido ricordo di quelli beffardi che giusto ieri mi rinfacciavi senza pietà, spunta sul tuo viso. “Lo stai facendo per Blaise, che è un estraneo” replichi, prima di sorseggiare dalla tua bottiglia.  
Nego. “Lo sto facendo per te” che non sei un estraneo.  
Lo sguardo che mi rivolgi è del tutto nuovo. Lo hai capito, ne hai avuto la certezza proprio in questo instante in cui la mia bocca non è stata capace di regolare l’espressione. Lo hai capito.  
Sei un amico, per me.  
Annuisci, schiarendoti la voce. E forse è con la consapevolezza di questa mia ammissione che mi mostri un po’ di quella parte di te che non mi è mai stato concesso di vedere.  
“Sai, Potter, ti starai chiedendo perché mi sia sbattuto tanto per lui, ieri e oggi… Blaise è come un fratello, per me. C’era anche quando non avrebbe dovuto e c’era per proteggermi anche se lo respingevo continuamente, come respingevo ogni forma di aiuto”.  
Non dico nulla. Credo che tu, dopo tutto questo tempo, abbia bisogno di confessare quei pensieri che tieni dentro da chissà quanto. Abbasso lo sguardo e resto ad ascoltarti.  
“Dopo la caduta di Voldemort è lui che mi ha rimesso in piedi. Ho vissuto con lui perché mi era impossibile vivere con la mia famiglia. Non dopo tutto quello che avevamo fatto per sopravvivere. Lui ha affrontato tutti i miei sensi di colpa, facendomi capire che se avevo agito lo avevo fatto per paura di perderli. È stato l’unico che mi ha impedito di distruggermi, facendo da contenitore di tutti i miei errori. È lui che mi ha indicato la via. Lui mi ha detto di riconquistarmi l’esistenza. Lui mi ha dato uno scopo. Senza di lui, probabilmente, non sarei qui. E senza di lui, probabilmente, non sopravvivrei a lungo”.  
Una porta cigola, quella del bagno, e ti ridesta da quella confessione. Torni rigido e guardi verso il corridoio. Faccio lo stesso. Sono lì, assieme a te, ma è come se non ci fossi. Ma ci sono e ringrazio di esserci perché non ti ho mai visto così vero, così debole e delicato come adesso. E vorrei davvero che fossi così sempre, ma poi non saresti quel Malfoy che mi fa da spalla durante il lavoro né quel Draco travestito da sbruffone che mi salva ogni volta che la situazione diventa critica.  
Vorrei, allora, che ci fosse sempre questa spontaneità nel nostro rapporto, perché solo così potremmo avere il diritto, entrambi, di non avere più paura di dichiararci amici.  
Tempo fa abbiamo fatto la cazzata di accettare una sfida che dimostrasse agli altri che siamo veramente legati da un rapporto d’amicizia. Ora, dovremmo avere il coraggio di sfidare noi stessi, ad ammetterlo. Anche se quella volta, poi, l’abbiamo dimenticata. Ho fatto in modo che la dimenticassimo. Però la ricordo. È successo. Ci siamo spinti più in là dell’essere amici e forse è per questo che fatichiamo tanto, fatico troppo, perché non siamo solo amici.  
Sono riconoscente a Blaise per ciò che è stato capace di fare con te, ma forse non è stato abbastanza e forse è per questo che la vita ci ha fatto ritrovare, per dare modo a me di farti notare quanto tu sia coraggioso e forte da riuscire a portare con te tutti gli errori, rimediando e riscattando la tua esistenza.  
Perché senza di te, Draco, sarei io quello che a quest’ora sarebbe perso nell’immagine di un eroe al quale, in realtà, la vita gli ha concesso fin troppo fortuna. La fortuna di sopravvivere e quella di trovarti al proprio fianco, per continuare nonostante i tanti e continui dolori.  
Mi hai salvato come Blaise ha salvato te. E ora che tutto mi è così chiaro e che so il mio ruolo al tuo fianco qual è, non ho più niente da invidiare a qualcuno che, in fin dei conti, ti ha condotto da me.  
“Blaise ci ha salvato entrambi” ammetto, infine. Ti sei già ricomposto e mi guardi con piglio. Non capisci perché ti ho nascosto tutte le mie elucubrazioni. Ti guardo e sorrido: “Sei qui e se non ci fossi stato per tutti questi anni, sarei già morto”. Allora sorridi e capisci. Eccolo lì, di nuovo il ghigno.  
“Ho salvato decine di volte il Salvatore del Mondo, questo non lo scrivono mai sulla Gazzetta” affermi ironico. Ridacchio anch’io.  
Poi Blaise esce dal bagno, trascinando i piedi, si dirige verso di noi. Si lascia andare sul divano, accanto a me, e guarda entrambi.  
“Allora, signorinelle, avete finito con le vostre confessioni amorose o devo ancora fingermi svenuto nell’altra stanza?” esclama sarcastico. Lo guardi bieco e fai un lamento gutturale, afferri un cuscino e glielo lanci contro il muso. Ma sbagli mira, lo fai di proposito, e il cuscino arriva solamente ai suoi piedi.  
“Avrei dovuto lasciarti al San Mungo mentre commiseravi quell’infermiere con le tue lagne” dici. Rido sotto i baffi.  
“Avresti dovuto, Malfoy. Il culo di quell’infermiere aveva decisamente bisogno delle mie attenzioni” si lamenta.  
Ti alzi mentre ti guardo divertito e mentre lo maledici con falsi ripensamenti sull’averlo trascinato via pensando di fare il meglio, capisco che qualsiasi sia la natura della vostra amicizia, non è poi così diversa dalla nostra.  
Quel posto è già occupato. Ma forse c’è spazio per un altro tipo di rapporto. Forse hai fatto spazio, per un altro tipo di amico.  
E questo è solo un inizio. Ma ho fiducia in te, perché mi hai permesso una nuova visuale della persona fragile che sei.  
Mi fido di noi.


	7. per dirti ciao

__Sirius,  
Il nostro rapporto è stato principalmente un susseguirsi di lettere su lettere e mi piaceva. E, soprattutto, mi manca.  
Sono venuto qui, a quella che era la tua casa che tanto odiavi, ma di cui io invece conservo il ricordo più bello di un natale insieme.  
Sono passati così tanti anni, Sirius, ma giuro che sembra ieri a quando eri qui con me.  
La casa è vuota, nessuno torna mai, ma non c’è mai silenzio. Tua madre, dietro la tenda, borbotta ancora e non c’è più Kreacher a calmarla. Non so dove quell’elfo malefico sia finito dopo avergli concesso la libertà. Ti saresti divertito alla scena, sai? Gli ho consegnato l’indumento e l’ho praticamente intimato di andarsene. Non ha gioito, mi ha solo maledetto silenziosamente per poi sparire.  
Hermione, forse, per la prima volta, non è stata contenta della decisione.  
In ogni caso, ti scrivo perché se iniziassi a parlare ad alta voce probabilmente tua madre penserebbe che ce l’abbia con lei. E non ho proprio voglia di iniziare oggi a rivolgerle la parola.  
Mi manchi tanto. E lo so, l’ho già detto, ma solo oggi tornando qui ho capito quanto fosse incombente su di me la tua assenza.  
Sono diventato Auror, alla fine. Per Merlino, a volte mi domando come sia potuto accadere, ma credo che salvare il mondo magico sia un ottimo punto a mio favore sul curriculum.  
Sì, Sirius, Voldemort è morto. Scusami se non te l’ho scritto prima. E, colgo l’occasione, per chiederti scusa anche per non averti mai detto addio. Sai, il modo in cui te ne sei andato mi ha privato di questa possibilità e col tempo poi è diventato sempre più difficile, fino a quando non ci ho nemmeno più provato. Ora penso, mi consolo immaginando che magari un giorno avremo un posto anche nascosto oppur distante dalle tante astanterie, in cui riposano gli amori ormai in disuso, quelli non storici, di cui nessuno parlerà. Magari un giorno l'universo accoglierà la mia richiesta e ci riporterà vicini… e nel frattempo provo a non pensare a quanta distanza ci separi, illudendomi che tu sia sempre qui, vicino a me, a tendermi una mano o a stringerla sulla mia spalla per confortarmi e darmi fiducia.  
Ecco, vorrei però che tu sapessi che se non parlo mai di te agli altri, non è perché non sei contato, ma soltanto perché è sempre difficile ricordarti, anche se non ti dimenticherò mai. Non lo farò.  
Sei stato un roccia, un punto di riferimento quando credevo di non appartenere a nessuno. C’eri tu che mi vedevi come mio padre, che ti fidavi e mi trattavi come un amico, e questo non si dimentica. Il tuo affetto e il tuo sorriso macchiato da una scheggia di follia non si dimenticano. Sono quel mio piccolo ricordo in cui tempo fa nascosi anni di felicità.  
Vorrei iniziare a non piangere ogni volta che ti penso e forse è per questo che fatico a commemorarti quando sono con quelli che affrontano il futuro assieme a me, i sopravvissuti. Vorrei non piangere adesso, non adesso qui, su questo letto in cui, tragico, mi accorgo che il tuo odore sta svanendo lento…  
Una lacrima ha appena sporcato questa pagina facendo colare via l’inchiostro, la prossima la soffierà via il vento e tornerà da te... per salutarti, per dirti ciao, per dirti che qui va tutto bene, anche se con te andrebbe meglio. Ecco, mi capita spesso quando spero nell’assurdità: guardo fisso quella porta, perché se entrassi un'altra volta vorrebbe dire che anche io son morto già, di nuovo, e non importerebbe poi tanto perché sarei di nuovo con te. Sono un pazzo, lo so. Mi prenderesti a calci nel sedere se mi vedessi prima di quanto ti aspetti ed è per questo che tiro avanti: questo e un altro motivo per il quale mi prenderesti a calci in ogni caso.  
Sono diventato un Auror, ma ti ho lasciato all’oscuro di un piccolissimo dettaglio. Prima di confessartelo, però, vorrei dirti che capisco finalmente il motivo per cui ogni tanto ti sfuggiva un ‘James’ chiamandomi. Lo so perché ogni tanto ti intravedo nel mio partner. Anche se fisicamente siete l’opposto, mentre io e mio padre probabilmente ci assomigliamo più di quanto immagini, me lo ricordi e ogni tanto mi trattengo, evito di chiamarlo anche per nome perché so che mi sfuggirebbe fuori il tuo nome. Non prenderlo come un insulto, quando capirai di chi sto parlando, perché non lo è. Vedo in lui, quello che tu eri per mio padre e questo non può essere un insulto. È un privilegio, una seconda fortuna che mi è stata concessa, dopo averti perso.  
Si tratta di Malfoy, Sirius. Lo so, chi lo avrebbe mai detto? Ma è lui. È diventato mio partner e andiamo forte là fuori, insieme, a combattere il crimine. Lui è folle, come te, ed è leale quanto te. E ha trovato una famiglia, con me, come tu la trovasti dai miei nonni, con James.  
Lo so, non ho perso la ragione, puoi fidarti, e nessuno sta giocando con la mia mente. È così. Non so come sia successo, ma non mi dispiace che sia accaduto. Come ti ho detto, è uno dei motivi che mi fa tirare avanti.  
Bisogna dare una possibilità a tutti, io l’ho data a te quella notte quando mi raccontasti la verità e scoprimmo che dietro tutti quei tragici avvenimenti ci fosse Peter. Io e Malfoy ce la siamo data a vicenda, una occasione. E, fidati, anche io avevo la mia parte di colpe. Lui ha fatto più di quanto immagini. Mi ha salvato prima di Voldemort e dopo. Stupefacente, vero? Quando ci penso, è sorprendente anche per me. Un po’ come lo sarà stato per tutti voi, scoprire di Severus. Lo avete perdonato e smesso di prenderlo in giro? Perché ora sono abbastanza sicuro che abbia le giuste esperienze per stare al vostro stesso livello, sai? Ha fatto allenamento con me, ma non è la persona che credevate e che credevo fosse; e quello che ho imparato da tutto ciò, sai, è che bisogna concedere una possibilità a tutti. Ognuno ha i propri scopi e le proprie cause: scoprire che ha sempre agito per mia madre, anche se troppo tardi, mi ha dato modo di capirlo e smettere di avercela con lui.  
Dopo Voldemort non è stato facile. Sette anni a combattere contro una cosa tanto malvagia ti fanno rendere conto di quanto sia delicata la vita. Dopo sette anni a combattere, mi sono ritrovato a contare, da solo, tutte le persone che avevo perso. Non avevo più voglia di fare nulla. Hermione mi ha trascinato a Hogwarts per concludere il settimo anno, ma ho lasciato subito perdere quando ho ricevuto l’assunzione nel dipartimento degli Auror – sì, mi è andata bene. Tornare a Hogwarts non ha fatto altro che ricordarmi per giorni tutto ciò che avevamo perso, andarmene è stato come fuggire e iniziare questo lavoro, provare a dimenticare, ad andare avanti. Non è stato facile, non lo è tuttora, ma essere affiancato a qualcuno che al tempo stesso è stato il mio passato ed è, ora, il mio presente, mi ha fatto bene. Stiamo crescendo assieme, smettendo di essere due adolescenti dalla testa calda e, sì, continuando ad esserlo ogni tanto, giusto per ricordare i bei vecchi tempi.  
Non è stato facile ammetterlo, né per me né per lui, ma ora posso dirmi sereno come quando trascorrevo del tempo con te. Non ti ho sostituito, non ha sostituito nessuno degli affetti che già avevo. È stato un più, fra i tanti meno. E anche lui ha perso tanto, avevamo entrambi bisogno di trovarci.  
Il lavoro funziona, la mia vita funziona. Finalmente ho di nuovo un valido motivo per tirare avanti senza che questo necessariamente sia associato a un malvagio da sterminare.  
Spero di avere la tua benedizione, ne ho bisogno, altrimenti sappi che mi preparerò all’eventualità di prenderle di santa ragione da te. Per Malfoy, ne varrà la pena, come per te ne è valsa la pena fuggire dalla tua orrenda famiglia.  
Avevo proprio bisogno di scrivertelo. Uno, perché non ho nessuno con cui parlarle: dirlo a Ron sarà anche più difficile di questa confessione su carta. Confessarlo a Malfoy, gli darebbe solo una fottuta soddisfazione che mi rinfaccerebbe in eterno. È pur sempre un Malfoy, dopotutto. Okay i miracoli e i cambiamenti… ma fino a un certo punto.  
Sei più tranquillo? Io lo sono.  
Ho scoperto solo oggi che dal tuo letto si riesce a vedere il cielo. Si è già fatta notte e probabilmente resterò qui, per dormire.  
Perciò, fammi un regalo, se ci sei, rivela il tuo sorriso in una stella, per stasera andrebbe bene anche così.  
Ma in effetti se non dovessi trovarti, non servirà più a niente la felicità, più a niente anche la fantasia mi accontenterò del tempo andato... Tu però, lì, ovunque sei, spero te la stia cavando bene. Spero ti sia concesso ancora tornare alla sua forma più istintiva, passeggiando per le foreste assieme a Ramoso, Lunastorta, mia madre e tutti gli altri.  
Mi aspetto che il mio gufo, a metà viaggio, si incontri con la mia bellissima amica: quindi dì a Edvige che le sarò riconoscente per il resto della mia vita e che i suoi stridii mi mancano terribilmente.  
  
Ciao Sirius,  
spero tu possa trovare finalmente pace sapendo che la vita come tu te la ricordi, come tu l’hai lasciata, un giorno se ne andò con te.  


Tuo Harry

__  
  
  
  
*nel testo ci sono frasi prese dalla canzone ‘per dirti ciao’ di Tiziano Ferro.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo VenerediRimmel
> 
> Come ho preannunciato nell'introduzione, questa... cosa - riveduta opportunatamente - nasce grazie all'iniziativa di @Horanik su Ask e non ha alcuna pretesa. Ogni tanto penso e immagino come potrebbero essere Harry e Draco e quest'idea gli si avvicina molto. Con Harry completamente fottuto di Draco e il biondino un po' più vago ma comunque cambiato rispetto ai tempi di Hogwarts.  
> Spero che queste 1600 parole vi siano piaciute e mi auguro che ne vogliate di più AHAH insomma, fatemi sapere! ^^


End file.
